


Lucky Curse

by charmedtrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Crossover, Gay Sex, Gay Steve Harrington, M/M, Marvel Universe, Not Beta Read, Steve Harrington Has a Big Dick, Time Travel, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedtrash/pseuds/charmedtrash
Summary: Seren Gwynn the son of Black Cat and Pixie wants to make a name for himself. But things always get Strange in this world.Homecoming-Far From Home (Including Infinity War and Endgame)Stranger Things Seasons 1-3
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Homecoming: Chapter 1

A Film by Peter Parker.  
Through a portable, rectangular screen, we see the scenery of New York passing by at a high velocity. We seem to be on a highway.

“New York. Queens. It’s a rough borough, but hey, it’s home.”said Peter while holding onto his phone and recording. 

“Peter, you know we can’t film anything about what we’re doing.”Seren said to Peter. 

“You know you can’t reveal it to anyone.” A man said in the front of the limo. He goes by the name of Happy Hogan. 

“Yeah, I know.” Peter said defeatedly. 

“Why are you narrating in that voice, though?”Seren questioned. 

“Uh… Because it’s fun.”He said shifting his eyes to him. 

“Fun?” Happy questioned. 

Apparently Happy thinks the whole situation is the opposite of fun. He puts on his sunglasses and solemnly looks out of window. “So, uh, why do they call you Happy?” Seren asked politely. Happy just rolled up the partition while Peter went back to filming on his phone.  
Sitting in the back seat was two boys Seren Gwynn and Peter Parker. Peter Parker is a 15-year-old boy from Queens. Living with his aunt May he goes to Midtown School of Science and Technology he is commonly known as Spider-Man. While having the abilities of a Spider, he looks out for the people of Queens. The boy right next to him is Seren Gwynn. The 15-year-old son of the X-Men team member Megan Gwynn known as Pixie and reformed criminal retired hero Felicity Hardy f.k.a. as the Black Cat. A neighbor to Peter with the X-Gene strong in his mutant genes he gained the codename Psycat. He is an Omega Level Telekinetic and Telepath and inherited his mother’s tychokinesis. 

“Come on. I’m not handling your bags. Let’s go.”Happy said while directing them onto the plane.

“Hey, should I go to the bathroom before?” Peter asked walking up the stairs.

“There’s a bathroom on it.”

Inside the plane, we see a view of the cockpit. Two seats for the pilot and the copilot are there no one is sitting in them.

“Whoa. No pilot? That’s awesome.” 

Peter sits down across from Happy while Seren is off alone farther back in the jet.  
“Is that where you’re gonna sit?” Happy asked monotonously.

“Yeah.” 

“Why don’t you sit with your mutant friend?"

“Oh, you’re totally right.”

“This is your first time on a private plane?”

“My first time on any plane.”

Peter gets up and moves to sit across from Seren who gave a little smile to him. They make the perfect and more energetic team and Seren, who is calmer and rationalizes everything before he goes in there without a plan. They balance each other and still have a lot in common they got to know each other. When Seren moved away with his two moms’ to Queens after being trained at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Felicity thought it would be great for him to be around other humans to integrate him into society so he could easily live a double life. Megan thinks he should’ve stayed longer. To Seren he thinks he’s got most of it under control he had special training from Jean Grey who taught him everything she knew about control and advancing his telepathic and telekinetic powers. The only power that has a little bit of unpredictability is Tychokinesis which is more uncontrollable because you need to practice on actual humans.

“Should it? Should it be? Should it be making that noise?”  
Later. Peter puts a finger to his lips and makes a shushing sound.  
“Shh.” Peter says while placing a finger to lips to Seren.

The camera reveals Happy snoring. At the sound of Peter’s chuckle, Happy jerks awake, causing the whole frame to shake. 

Peter and Seren's hotel room. Standing in front of a mirror, we follow Peter wearing his homemade Spider-Man suit, consisting of a thin, oversized sweatshirt, goggles with shutters and web-shooters.Seren wearing his own suit.

“Okay, Peter, you got this. You got this.”He said holding the camera up to the mirror. Seren walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You do have this Peter you need to trust yourself more. You’re a great hero even if we need time to grow.”

“What the hell are you wearing?” Happy said walking into the room.

Happy is staring at Peter with a horrified look. Peter tilts down the camera to reveal his feet.  
“It’s my suit.”

“Where’s the case?”

“What case? That’s not my...”

Happy opens a door, showing Peter another area of his suite.  
“What? I thought that was a closet. This is still our room?”

“Go. Please.”

“My room is way bigger than...”

“There.”

Two cases are merely sitting on a coffee table.  
“I found the case. I found the case. I found the case.”Peter said excitedly. Seren is a bit off put, though. Knowing Stark there are new suits but he doesn't know exactly what his tastes are. He plucks up a card that says “A minor upgrade -TS” from the case.

“A minor upgrade”? Peter says looking over his shoulder.

When Peter unbuckles a lock, the case unfolds itself, revealing a high-tech Spider-Man suit complete with awesome holograms. Seren opens his and looks questionably at his. Sure, the suit looked brand new and pristine, but the colors are so bland and boring. They emulate the American flag. How is he supposed to be stealthy?  
“Whoa. Oh my God.”

“Put it on.”said Seren smiling at him.

“What the? This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen-"

“Let’s go.”

They’re here in Berlin to help Tony Stark against Captain America. Peter for one brought his homemade suit while Seren called in a favor at his old school. His parents were the ones to help design his new hero suit. Happy, Tony’s personal chauffeur was directing them to where they need to go. Both boys were so excited they couldn’t contain themselves while Peter was jumping up and down in the room.  
“Yea, that nice too bad mine is not in my color palette.” Seren said while taking off his layers of clothing. 

Underneath was his actual costume he got made. The suit is form fitting and optimized to be as efficient in stealth and battle. With a mask he has in his bag passed down by his mother, the suit is black with pink accents and gloves with retractable adamantium nails. He’d rather use his own costume than whatever trash Stark decided to think up.  
Peter flips out his camera as we hid in the hangar looking at the standoff between Captain America and Iron Man. Seren was eying Captain America and chewing gum while thinking about how weird this is all going down. Cap would never go against America like Tony said he did. Unless they’re not arranging the whole idea of what’s going down. Once they get their que Peter flips in steals Cap’s shield while Seren made sure he didn’t see Peter coming.

“Sup.” Seren said while blowing a bubble with his gum.

“That was my line.” whined Peter.

“Too little too late you big baby.” He said.

“Ok, children stop fighting we got more business to handle.” Tony said annoyed. They both turned to look at him and Cap who was looking amused at the whole situation.

After Cap’s side decided to show up, Seren dodged a red ball of light made by Scarlet Witch. She is one to beat out of the two of them. They are equally matched with Scarlet gaining an edge on him. Seren glares at her and while shes running she trips. He is about to send her across the air strip to incapacitate her but out of nowhere Cap throws a shield at him. He goes flying back and Scarlet is about to subdue him, but Iron Man comes just in time. Seren sees Peter in the corner of his eye checking in on his camera. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at him. He gets to his feet just in time for Ant-Man to turn into Giant-Man. Moving out of the way Seren goes right up to his face and drew out his claws and starts scratching at his helmet. Giant-Man easily swipes him away like he was a gnat. He gets thrown under a plane that soon explodes from Scarlet throwing her hex bolts as a distraction. Seren holds his hands out to produce a telekinetic bubble before that and walks out of the fire unscathed. He gets out of the shield only to have a charging Captain America. Knocking him off his feet and landing a few feet away from where he was standing. Feeling delirious he ultimately succumbs to what happened in just a short time.

He woke up in a hospital room with Peter to the side of him playing with his hair.  
“Hey, you really were great out there. They made sure you were fine before you got back to the hotel room, do you know how worried I was about you? If anything happened to you, I wouldn’t know what to do.”Peter ranted out.

“Alright Spider-Teen stop hovering over him he won’t get better with you gripping him like that.” Tony said walking in a suit. “Doc said you’re good to go as soon as you woke up.”

“Did we win?” Seren groaned out sitting up finally.

“Rogers and Barnes escaped, and Rhodes is paralyzed.”

“Ok, so what do we have to do?”Seren questioned.

“That is not up to you guys now. We needed you for the numbers, but everything now is up to the grownups.”Tony told the boys. Peter started rising as if he’s about to disagree but Seren pulls him down.

“Peter, we’re not fighting this I was almost killed, and Rhodes is paralyzed do you wanna end up on the front page? I can see the headlines now “Spiderman killed after a plane collapsed on him. What will our neighborhood do now?”.” Seren pulled him back towards on the bed.“You just need enjoying what little time we have left here. Order some food, watch some tv or we can even finish homework if we’re really that bored.”  
“I guess you’re right. Doesn’t make it feel any better leaving when there is already missing some team members.”Peter pouted.

“I know I’m right it’s what makes me, me.”

“Shut up.” Peter playfully glared at him.  
Back in their hotel room. Peter is facing the camera, now dressed in a grey NASA T-shirt. It is obvious he is still high on adrenaline.

“It was the most amazing thing ever happened! So, Mr. Stark was like, “Hey, Underoos!”and I just sort of flipped in and I stole Cap’s shield. Seren was like, “Hey, what’s up, everybody?”And then...”  
There’s a knock on their door.

“Peter, can you get that I need to relax on an actual comfy bed."Seren groaned out.

“Hey, just a second! I’m coming!”  
He backflips to the door, but before he can open it, Happy enters in a bathrobe.

“Hey.”

“We have thin walls here.”  
The camera starts rolling. They are now inside Tony's car. A hand reaches for it, and we tilt up to find Tony Stark in a suit and sunglasses ensemble.

“What are you doing, a little video diary?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s all right. I’d probably do the same.”

“I told him not to do it. He was filming everything.”

“It’s okay.”

“I’m gonna wipe the chip.”

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You know what? We should actually... We should make an alibi video for your aunt anyway. You ready?”

Tony takes off his sunglasses, revealing a badly bruised face.  
“Yeah, hold on.”

“We rolling?”

“An alibi? Sure.”

“Seren get in the frame. We need all three of us in it to make it even more believable.”

“Okay.”

“Hey, May. How you doing? What are you wearing? Something skimpy, I hope.”

Peter turns to Tony with a frown on his face. Seren looks at him weirdly as Tony chuckles and pats Peter’s shoulder, whose face currently wears an uncomfortable smile.  
“Peter, that’s inappropriate. Right let’s start over. You can polish it.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Looking at Tony, Peter chuckles.  
“Three, two, one. Hey, May. My gosh, uh, I wanted to tell you what an incredible job your nephew did this weekend at the Stark internship retreat. Everyone was astonished.”  
Tony is putting on a solemn face. Peter offers the camera a wide-eyed, tight-lipped smile, trying to look innocent.Suddenly, we hear a loud honk.

“Come on! It’s a freaking merge.”Happy said and then turned to Tony.“I’m sorry.”

“This is because you’re not on Queens Boulevard.” Tony shifts to the camera.“See, Happy is... is hoping to get bumped up to asset management. He was the forehead of security, and before that, he was just a driver.”

Still driving, Happy gives Tony a sidelong glance.  
“That was a private conversation. I don’t like joking about this. It was hard for me to talk to you about that.”

“No, seriously, was he snoring a bunch?”

Happy slams on the brakes, making the car screech to a stop.  
“Right. Here we are. End of the line. Whoops.”

Tony laughs and films Peter, who looks a bit pale.  
“Happy, can you give us a moment?”

“You want me to leave the car?”

“Why don’t you grab Peter’s case out of the trunk. I got the impression that Seren doesn’t want to keep his at all.”

Peter’s film finally stops rolling. He slowly lowers his phone, shocked.  
“I can keep the suit?” Peter looks awestruck. Seren has a half smile. That boy really does have a sweet heart.

“Yes, we were just talking about it.”

Tony puts his sunglasses back on and clears his throat. Through the rear window, we see Happy struggling with Peter’s case. Seren gets out of the car to help him.He picks it up with his telekinesis and Happy breathes a sigh of relief.

“Thanks, kid you know out of the both of you thankfully you’re here. Peter sure is a handful.”Happy said while leaning against the limo.

“Yeah he is, but that’s the thing I like about him. He makes my life a lot more entertaining and fun. Him and our friend Ned those two are some grade A geeks but I wouldn’t change it for the world.”Seren smiles.

“Do me a favor, though. Happy’s kind of your point guy on this. Don’t stress him out. Don’t do anything stupid. I’ve seen his cardiogram.All right?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t do anything I would do and definitely don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. There’s a... There’s a little grey area in there, and that’s where you operate.”

“Wait, does that mean I’m an Avenger?”

“No.”

Happy knocks on the window and holds the case up.  
“This it?”

“Seventh floor.” Tony said.

“I can take that. You don’t have to take it.”

“You’re gonna take it?”

“Yeah, I can take that.”

“Thank you.”

Happy drops the case by the car. Seren gives him a nod which was returned.  
“So, when’s, when’s our next... When’s our next “retreat,” you know? Like...”

“What, next mission?”

“Yeah, the mission. The missions.”

“We’ll call you.”

“Do you have my numbers?”

“No, I mean, we’ll call you. Like, someone will call you.”

“Oh.”

“All right?”

“From your team.”

“Okay.”

Tony reaches for the door. Peter mistakes the gesture as a hug and brings his arms around Tony.  
“It’s not a hug. I’m just grabbing the door for you. We’re not there yet.”

Peter awkwardly climbs out of the car. Almost as an afterthought, Tony calls out:  
“Bye.”

Tony and Happy drive off. Holding his bag and the Spider-Man suitcase, Peter grins.  
“They’re gonna call me.”

“You better hope they do Spider-boy.” Seren tousles his hair.

“Race you upstairs last one there gets to pick the next three movies for our hang out night with Ned."  
He heads to the apartment entrance. There is a definite spring in his step.

~End~


	2. Homecoming: Chapter 2

Two Months Later  
Seren is sitting at the dinner table with his mom eating his breakfast. It’s been two months since the fight in Berlin. No sign from Happy at all unlike Peter Seren can take not getting a call at all. He just enjoys relaxing and hanging out around with his friend MJ around town. Peter has been less energetic lately he’s been mostly completing rounds late night catching the normal burglary. He thinks he’s taking it to the heart that they don’t want him when that’s not the case at all. It’s just that there really isn’t an urgent need for hero support at the dull moment. There are more than enough heroes who are of age. Teenagers are supposed to have fun and enjoy having little to no responsibilities being a hero severely impedes on that fun.

“Hun, you’re gonna be late for the train you better get to flying.” said Felicity.

“Don’t worry mom I won’t miss it. I always get there on time.”Seren said while finishing up his breakfast and putting his plate in the dishwasher.

“Mom, hope you have a fantastic day I’m out.”

“Will do hun.” she smiled and as Seren went to go out the fire escape in the side alley. Felicity whistled shrilly. Seren turned to looked quickly at her and she merely raised his backpack at him. He awkwardly grinned at her and frantically grabbed it from her.

“Thanks, I don’t know sometimes I feel like I would hopelessly lose my head without you.” He laughed out.  
Getting out onto the fire escape he flew without a single person finding out who he was. He landed in an empty alley close to the train station. Rushing furiously up to the train station he sees Peter texting on his phone. As he’s distracted, Seren goes up behind him and picks him up and Peter lets out a startled yelp.

“What cha doin'’?”

“Oh… nothing.”Peter said looking down dejectedly. Seren laid a hand on his strong shoulder.

“Dude, you really gotta trying to waste your free time on being a hero. You need a good balance between the two. Soon, we’ll be doing hero work almost every sleepless night and dull day. Then you’re gonna desperately want your old life of hanging out with Ned and me.”

“I know it’s just I’m tired of being treated like a child. Like, I merely want to have some fun fighting bad guys on saving the earth kinda level not so much saving one city.” 

The train drops them off at 36th Avenue Station, which is right next to Midtown High. They walk downstairs to street level where football fields stand surrounded by fences. They stroll down the sidelines and approach the main building. We see students playing all kinds of sports on the field. They climb a flight of stairs, then quickly avoids being hit by a convertible driven by Flash Thompson, a slick-haired teenager.

“What’s up, Penis Parker?”

A couple of students laugh at that as Seren glares at him. Flash is taking a drink out of his soda, and it sprays all over him. Seren smirks as the students laugh at him now. Peter seems on the edge of laughing as well.

“Did you do that?” Peter accuses Seren.

“No…” Seren smirks at him.

“You sure you’re not turning into a villain on me? I really question what you do sometimes Whenever you’re around Flash’s probability for a good day is brutally crushed.”

“"Probability" is just a five-dollar word for "luck." And I'm nothing but bad luck, baby.”Seren walks away as Peter’s cheeks flushed red and quickly ran after him. A school news report is playing in the hallway, Betty Brant and Jason Ionello as the news anchors.

“Rise and shine, Midtown Science and Technology.” said Betty.

“Students don’t forget about your homecoming tickets. Do you have a date for homecoming?”

“Thanks, Jason, but I already have a date.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah.” Betty awkwardly laughed looking at the school camera with a fake smile.  
On TV, we see Jason rolling his eyes awkwardly.

“Good morning.” said Principal Morita.

A teenage boy flies a drone around the crowded hallway. They walk by. Principal Morita frantically grabs the drone out of the air.  
“Damn it. You, in my office right now.”

The drone pilot follows the principal. Other students carry elaborate science projects.   
“Hey, I’ll see you in physics I gotta get to my locker.”

Seren stops at his locker and takes off his sweater. He enters the combination and opens the locker. We see Seren from inside the locker. Suddenly, a hand pops up behind him. It’s Michelle Jones but don’t ever call her Michelle. She goes by MJ and only that name. Wearing a frown and a book.

“Join me nerd, and together... we’ll take a trip to New Amsterdam Theatre after school.”

“What? You’re seriously down for it? I heard that place is pretty haunted I think it would be cool for us to go.”

Seren looks around and sees a football player talking with his two buddies.  
“What a surprise freak one and freak two are friends.”

“No way! That’s awesome. How long is the drive?”

“Just thirty-four minutes so in New York traffic it’s about an hour.”

“That’s insane.”

“I know. You want to go to it tonight?

“No, I can’t tonight. I’ve got the Stark-“ MJ side eyes at that.

“Mm-hmm. Stark internship. You and Peter both have that right?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

Having picked up his textbooks, Seren starts to walk down the hallway with his best friend.  
“Always got that internship. When you don’t, we barely have time for each other because you’re hanging with that nerd crew you have.”

“Peter and Ned have been my friends since I’ve been here. I can totally deal with them fine.”   
Peter and Ned walk past them talking about a lego death star. Ned got and how their planning to make it tonight. Seren cringes at that there’s one thing he really can’t stand their nerd talk. 

“I hang out with them because I don’t want them hurt. They’re too good for this school they have hearts of gold. It’s just because so many people follow Flash like he’s top dog. When he’s actually just a rich boy with parent problems.”

“How do you know that?” MJ questioned.

Seren frees up at that. Sure, he read his mind a few times and caught it in passing. He did it to help Peter, and Ned avoid his bullying.  
“I just get that vibe from him. Going back to the Stark internship hopefully, soon it’ll lead to a real job with them. We can hang out tonight I won’t be that long we could probably watch a movie or two. I’ll make some popcorn with m&ms.”

“Sounds like you know my weakness. It would be so cool if he turned this into a full-time job.”

“Right?”

“He’d be all, “Good job on that latte, Seren. Here’s a five-grand tip.”.”

“He totally would though that’s like a penny in his pocket.”

“Oh. If he needs any help at all.”MJ smirked.“In any way let him know I’m here.”

The school bell rings.

“We gotta go. I’ll see you at lunch.”

Seren rushed through the hallways to be able to get to physics. He made it just in time for last bell to ring. Ms. Warren is looking at the door where Seren walked in. She was wearing a frown on her face.

“So glad you decided to show up Mr. Gwynn let’s hope for being early.”

“Don’t worry Ms. Warren I got it.”

He quickly sat down next to Peter who was on his laptop.  
“Okay, so how do we calculate linear acceleration between points A and B?” She points at Flash, who is confidently holding up his hand.

“Flash.”

“It’s the product of the sine of the angle and gravity divided by the mass.”

“Nope.”

Another hand goes up, but Ms. Warren calls out a student who clearly is having difficulty focusing on the lecture.  
“Peter. You still with us?”

Peter has been watching a video of Spider-Man on YouTube. Seren was smirking at him.

“Uh... Uh... Yeah, yeah.”

He closes the laptop, revealing a diagram of a simple gravity pendulum.  
“Uh... Mass cancels out, so it’s just gravity times sine.”

“Right. See, Flash, being the fastest isn’t always the best if you are wrong.”  
The class bursts out in laughter. Flash has turned in his seat and is glaring at Peter.

“You’re dead.”

“Don’t worry about him Peter you know I got your back.”

Seren turns to glance at a clock. 11:38 a.m.

When Seren faces the front, we see he is now wearing safety goggles.

“Today we’ll be talking about Danish physicist Niels Bohr, but trust me, there is nothing Bohr-ing about his discoveries regarding quantum theory.” 

Seren looks more bored than normal in this class. Peter is fucking around in the drawer making new web fluid. Seren is filing his nails quietly in the back of the class. He’s jotting down notes from time to time to make sure the teacher doesn’t call him out. Seren looked over to what Peter’s doing in the open drawer. Inside an open drawer is a beaker. Peter quickly and surreptitiously pours some orange liquid in it and stirs the concoction. It starts increasing in volume, running over the beaker walls. When Peter lifts the glass stirring rod, the compound sticks to it like spiderweb. Flustered, Peter quickly shuts the drawer and looks at the clock. It’s 12:35 p.m.

A homecoming banner is hung over the clock on the cafeteria wall by Liz, who is standing on a ladder. Peter and Ned are sitting next to each other and watching her while MJ and Seren are sitting a bit farther down.

“Can you believe their ogling her like she’s a piece of meat. I never would do that.”

“As if Ren you totally would do that if it was Joe Keery or Dacre Montgomery.”

“No, I wouldn’t.” he blushes and MJ smirks.

“Hook, line, and sinker.”

“We should probably stop staring before it gets creepy, though.” Seren overheard from down the table.

“Too late.”

Peter and Ned turn to see Michelle and Seren sitting at the other end of their table.

“You guys are losers.”

“But then why do you sit with us?"

“Because I don’t have any friends besides Ren. That’s barely anyone.”

“HEY!” Seren went slack jawed.

A poster hangs on the auditorium wall. It is for the Academic Decathlon nationals taking place in Washington D.C. on October 13-15. The Decathlon practice is commencing. Liz is standing at a podium, reading the quiz cards. Ned, Charles, Abe, and Cindy are seated on the stage. Bells are placed in front of them. Seren is off to the side being the team’s cheerleader.

“Let’s move to the next question. What is the heaviest naturally occurring element?”

“Hydrogen’s the lightest. That’s not the question. Okay. Yeah.”Charles said.

“Uranium” Abe ringed in.

Cindy Moon, who was frantically searching the books, glares at Abe.  
“That is correct. Thank you, Abraham.”

“Yes.” Abe said while quietly pumping his fist in the air.

“Please open your books to page ten.”

A few feet away, Peter is conversing with Mr. Harrington, the teacher who is in charge of the Decathlon team.  
“Peter, it’s nationals. Is there no way you could take one weekend off?”Mr. Harrington said.

“I can’t go to Washington because if Mr. Stark needs me, then I have to make sure I’m here.”

“You’ve never even been in the same room as Tony Stark.” Said Flash.

Flash speaks up from behind them, reading a book with his feet propped up in a chair.  
“Wait, what’s happening?” Cindy questioned.

Sally Avril, who is lying on her stomach and studying her notes, answers her.  
“Peter’s not going to Washington.” Sally said.

“What?! No. No, no, no, no, no. No. No.” Cindy panicked.

Abe rings the bell beside her.  
“Why not?” questioned Abe.

“Really? Right before nationals?”Liz complained.

“He already quit marching band and robotics lab.” MJ told the rest of the team.

Everyone looks at Michelle, who is leaning on the wall with a book, with a suspicious look on their faces. Michelle quickly adds:  
“I’m not obsessed with him. Just very observant.”

“Flash, you’re in for Peter.”

“Ooh, I don’t know. I gotta check my calendar first. I got a hot date with Black Widow coming up.”

Abe rings the bell.  
“That is false.”

“What did I tell you about using the bell for comedic purposes?”

“C’mon Peter you don’t have to give everything up for this internship. I haven’t you really need to think it out before you irrationally make a decision.”Seren told him.

“Yea, you’re right Ren. Peter seriously.”Liz walked up to him.  
“Think about it.”

Peter turns to see the clock: it’s still 1:18 p.m.  
We see quick glimpses of Seren fidgeting as he looks at the clock. Fingers drumming the desk, foot tapping on the floor until finally, the clock hits 2:45 p.m. and the school bell rings.  
The bell barely stops ringing before Seren reaches the front steps of the building. Meeting Peter out there and looking around to check if anyone’s watching them, they leap over a fence taller than themselves without touching it.

~End~


	3. Homecoming: Chapter 3

Seren and Peter runs toward a local deli and nods at a local man sitting comfortably at the familiar corner.  
“Hey, what’s up?”Seren said while running past a man.”

“Hey, man.”

They enter heartily Delmar's Deli-Grocery and heads to the counter. They seem like he’s quite a regular at the store.  
“What’s up, Mr. Delmar?”Seren said with a polite smile.

“Hey, Mr. Gwynn and Mr. Parker. Number five for you, both right?

Peter picks up jelly in a plastic bag and puts it on the counter. It says, "Best By 03.16.18."  
“Yeah, um, and uh, with pickles, and can you smush it down real flat? Thanks.”Peter said.

“You got it, boss.”The deli clerk said.

“How’s your aunt?”Mr. Delmar asked.

“Yeah, she’s alright.”

Mr. Delmar turns to speak to his staff in Spanish.  
“La tía de é les una italiana muy bellissima.”

“¿Ah, sí?”The deli clerk said smirking as he prepared the sandwiches.

“¿Cómo está tu hija, eh?”wittily said Peter. Seren gives him a wide-eyed look.

The deli staff hoots behind the counter. Delmar’s grin fades.  
“Ten dollars.”He said with a frown on his face.

“It’s five dollars.” Peter complained. Seren snorted while Peter gave his best puppy eyes towards him.

“For that comment, ten dollars.”

“Hey, come on, I’m joking. I’m joking.”

Peter promptly pulls out some cash from his wallet and politely hands it over to Delmar. Delmar naturally takes the sufficient money with a grumpy look on his wry face.  
“Here’s five dollars.”

Seren carefully moves while Peter is still talking to Mr. Delmar. He typically goes toward a fat cat lying peacefully on the counter and pets him.  
“What’s up, Murph? How you doing, buddy?”He strokes the cat as he purrs.

When he promptly returns to collect his food, Mr. Delmar strikes up a conversation.  
“So, how’s school?”

“You typically know, it’s boring. Got better things to do. Seriously though one damn thing is waking up early in the morning. But having to defend this nerd too?” Seren points at Peter. “It’s rotten work.” Peter slaps Seren in his chest as Mr. Delmar laughs.

“Stay in school, kids. Stay in school. Otherwise, you’re gonna end up like me.”

“You kidding me? This is great.”

“Best sandwiches in Queens.”

He hands them their sandwiches.

They leave the store and runs across the street each with a sandwich bag in their hand. They pass under an elevated train track, Seren holds up his palm at a cab that honks at them and runs into an alley. They take off their shoes and throw them aside. They seem to be in a hurry.  
From his backpack, Seren pulls out a black and pink Psycat suit. He knocks over a garbage can as he quickly takes off his pants. 

“If someone finds us in this alley. You’ll have to do the explaining.” Seren comments.

Peter yanks off his shirt, pants and sweater, then steps into his suit, wearing only his boxers. Seren couldn’t help but look over his shoulder. Peter got a nice ass and he’s pretty easy on the eyes as well. Jumping, he pulls the full body suit up over his legs. Peter fits his arms in the sleeves, then puts on the mask, which covers his entire head. The baggy suit hangs loosely over his slender frame.  
Peter webs his loaded backpack against a dumpster, then hits the spider emblem on his chest. The material shrinks, fitting him snugly. Seren continues fitting into his standard gear finally zipping up his boots and putting on his domino mask. He starts floating into the air and soon reaches the height of the building he was behind and places his backpack in a hidden corner on the top.

Peter gently presses a button on his web-shooter, activating hologram displays, adjusts the lenses on his high-tech mask, and jumps onto the stable roof of a building. “Always Something There to Remind Me” by Naked Bridges starts playing as he flies across roofs with his sandwich bag in hand. Gliding down on a ledge, he looks down at the bustling streets with Peter and sighs contentedly.

“Ah, finally.” 

A bicycle chain is broken aggressively. The successful thief rides quickly the stolen bike down a sidewalk, pushing passersby off the street. 

“Your turn.” Seren said with his delicious sandwich in his full mouth.

Peter swings after him, lands in front of him, and holds out one end of a strand of web.  
“Hey, could you hold this for a second? Thanks.”

When the thief looks down at his stable hand, Peter uses his momentary distraction to glue him to the web. Peter lets go, and the thief is instantly pulled into the city air. The unsuccessful thief still dangling above him, Peter holds up the bike and searches for its owner.

“Hey, is this anybody’s bike? No?” Seren laughs at that.

A decent man comes out of a store.  
“Hey, buddy, is this your bike?”

“I have no change.” The man said.

"Does anyone have a pen? Do you have a pen?"

On the handle of the bike, Peter has left a note saying: “IS THIS YOUR BIKE? IF NOT, DON’T STEAL IT! SPIDER-MAN.”

Seren decided he wasn’t having that much fun. He flew over by a train station above ground level and strikes a pose.  
“Whoo! Everybody good?”

He then rides on top of a subway car, reading something on his phone.  
They’re slowly standing up on the distinct edge of a local building, the standard flag of the United States billowing in the gentle wind behind them, when a local man calls out:

“Hey! You’re that cat guy on YouTube, right?”

“They call me Psycat!”

“You’re also from Youtube, spider dude.”

“The names Spider-Man”

“Okay, Spider-Man. Do a flip.”

Peter does a backflip on the roof.  
“Yeah!” The vender cheered,

“Not bad.” Seren complimented.

One moment, Seren is flying down from rooftops and yelling, and another moment, he is patiently giving directions to an old woman. A thin strand of the web suspended between a building and an old, rusty water tank, Peter practices his tightrope skills.

A man tries opening a car door with a thin slab of metal. Peter sees this, jumps onto the roof of the car, then uses his web to bang the man’s head on the car. The car starts to make loud beeping noises.

“Hey, buddy. Shouldn’t steal cars. It’s bad.”

Peter glues the man’s hand to the car and jumps off.  
“It’s my car, dumbass!”

An old woman, Marjorie, looks out from her window and starts to shout at Peter. All hell breaks loose.  
“Hey! Shut that off!”

“I was just tryin’ to-,"

“Can you tell this loser it’s my car?”

“Don’t talk to my friend like that.” Seren draws his claws.

“I work at nights! Come on, dude!”

“That’s not your car! That’s his car.”

“How was I supposed to know? He was putting that thing in the window!”

“Every day with these damn alarms!” Another resident chimed in.

“Shut it off!”

The neighbors continue shouting at Peter. An old, white-haired man wearing sunglasses shouts at Peter, but then Marjorie notices him from the building across the street.  
“Don’t make me come down there. You punk!”

“Hey, Gary. How you doing?”

“Marjorie, how are you? How’s your mother?”

Later. Peter swings through an alley with Seren on his tail. His grip on his web slips, causing him to fall on his face.  
“You good there butterfingers?”

“Ugh! I’m good, I’m good.”

Later. The sun is setting.  
“You have reached the voicemail box of...”

“Happy Hogan.”  
We find Peter perching on a fire exit high above the ground and munching on his sandwich. Seren is eating a churro quietly as he listens to Peter talk.

“Hey, Happy! Um, here’s my report for tonight. I stopped a grand theft bicycle. Couldn’t find the owner, so I just left a note. Um... I helped this lost, old Dominican lady. She was really nice and bought me a churro. So, I just, um, feel like I could be doing more. You know? Just curious when the next real mission is gonna be. So, yeah, just call me back. It’s Peter. Parker.”

Peter hangs up his phone and sighs.  
“Why would I tell him about the churro?”

“It’s a damn good churro.”

A warning signal blinks on his web shooters. Web fluid low. Peter ejects the cartridge, then scrambles to catch it, but Seren holds it up with his telekinesis and floats it back up to him. He places the cartridge on his belt. And spots four men entering a closed bank.

“Can’t wait to see this thing, guys.”Said the First Robber.

“Finally, something good.”Said Seren.

Inside Queens Community Bank, a robber wearing a Hulk mask is cutting the ATM with a high-tech tool that has a glowing Chitauri energy core inside.  
“Yo, this high-tech stuff makes it too easy.” The first robber said.

“Told you it was worth it.” The second robber said.

“Okay, go, go, go.”

Another robber uses a high-tech device to grab and pull off the front of the ATM. The huge chunk of metal is suspended in air. Other robbers start bagging the cash.  
“Oh, nice.” Robber three said.

“We can hit, like, five more places tonight.” The fourth and final robber said.  
Behind them, Peter silently comes through the door and awkwardly tries to strike a casual but cool-looking pose.

“What’s up, guys? You forgot your PIN number?”

The robbers turn to him. Reveal they are wearing cheap plastic masks of the Avengers. The Hulk, Captain America, Thor, and Iron man.

“Whoa! You’re the Avengers. What are you guys doing here? I’m a big fan.” said Seren.

One of the robbers loads his gun but Seren uses his telekinesis to grab it and hit “Iron Man” and “Thor” with it. He then proceeds to push “Hulk” away. His sticky feet hold “Thor” and throw him into a wall.

“Thor. Hulk. Good to finally meet you guys. I thought you’d be more handsome in person.”Said Peter.

Peter is hanging upside down from the ceiling when “Iron Man” starts throwing aimless punches at him.

“Iron Man. Hey, what are you doing robbing a bank? You’re a god damn billionaire.”Seren said.

“Hulk” comes up with a high-tech weapon. Seren quickly dodges a punch from “Iron Man,” who loses balance and ends up punching “Hulk” instead. They both fall to the ground. Meanwhile, “Captain America” succeeds in picking up the high-tech device that had been used to pull the metal chunk off the ATM and aims it at Peter. Peter jumps at him but is suspended in air for a short time. His voice is all distorted when he says:

“Hey! Oh, this feels so weird.”

He is thrown against the wall.  
“Whoa, what is that thing?” Seren said.

He then is caught in the force field of the device as well and is thrown back and forth between the ceiling and the floor.  
“I’m starting... to think... you’re not... the Avengers!”

“What gave the first idea the high-tech guns or the masks and no suits?” Seren said.

Peter with his sticky fingers, he holds onto the ground and shoots his web at a desk in the corner. He pulls on it and hits “Captain America” with his force field device.

Mr. Delmar is watching the attempted bank robbery from his deli across the street; money flying everywhere, Spider-Man jumping off walls, the “Avengers” trying to fight him.

“911. What’s your emergency?”

“Uh... Psycat and Spider-Man is fighting the Avengers in a bank on 21st street.”

“Alright guys let’s wrap this party up. It’s a fucking school night.”

Seren kicks “Thor” into a glass wall, making it crack. “Iron Man” holds up the force field device, but before he can do anything. Peter webs the device against the glass, jumps onto “Iron Man,” and checks his face underneath the mask.

“So, how do jerks like you get tech like this?”  
“Hulk” fires up the device that cuts through metal.

“No. Wait, wait, wait!”said Seren.

Seren quickly pulls “Iron Man” and himself out of the way. The plasma blast cuts through walls and hits Mr. Delmar’s store across the street. The deli-grocery bursts into flames.  
“Mr. Delmar.”They both said.

They quickly run into the decimated store. There’s no sight of Mr. Delmar or Murph anywhere in peripheral view.  
“Hey, Mr. Delmar, you in there? Is anybody in here? Hello?”They both called out.

He helps Mr. Delmar, who is wheezing and coughing but alive, out of the burning building. Murph the cat is safe in Peter’s arms, too. But when he turns to the bank, he finds it is empty. The robbers have escaped.  
“Oh, come on. You’ve got to be kidding me-”

The cat starts to meow. Seren hands Murph to Mr. Delmar.  
“Here, here.”

“Are you ok, Mr.Delmar?”

“Good, yeah.”

“Perfect.” Seren sighed.

~End~  
“La tía de é les una italiana muy bellissima.” ~ “His aunt is a very hot Italian woman”  
“¿Ah, sí?” ~ “Oh, yeah?”  
“¿Cómo está tu hija, eh?” ~ “How is your daughter, huh?”


	4. Homecoming: Chapter 4

Inside the Avengers Tower, Tony’s belongings are being packed up. Dum-E picks up an expensive-looking china vase.  
“Okay. Good. Yes. Yes- No. No, put that down. That’s worth more than you or me.”Happy takes a call.“Yeah?”

Peter is running down a rooftop, and Seren is flying beside him.  
“Happy, the craziest thing just happened to us. These guys were robbing an ATM with these high-tech weapons-”

“Hey, take a breath, okay? I don’t have time for ATM robberies...”

“Yeah, but-” Seren cut in.

“...or the thoughtful notes you leave behind. I have moving day to worry about. Everything’s gotta be out of here by next week.”

Peter jumps onto another rooftop, then stops in his tracks.  
“Wait. Wait! You’re moving? Who’s moving?”

“Yeah, don’t you watch the news? Tony profitably sold Avengers Tower. We’re voluntarily relocating to a new facility upstate where, hopefully, the cell service is much worse.”

“But what about me and Seren?”

It is Happy’s turn to be confused.  
“What about you two?”

Peter sits down on a streetlamp with Seren.  
“Well, what if Mr. Stark needs me or something, and I don’t know, something big goes down? Can I please just talk to Mr. Stark?”

“Look, just stay away from anything too dangerous. I’m responsible for making sure you two are responsible, okay?”

Seren goes up to the roof of the apartment building to grab his backpack which he finds laying exactly where he put it. Peter, on the other hand, isn’t so lucky.

“We’re totally responsible. Shit, I think I lost my backpack.”

Happy is now standing inside a private elevator.  
“That doesn’t sound responsible.”

“I’ll call you back.”

“Feel free not to.”

The elevator doors slide close as Happy cuts the call.  
Seren and Peter put on their masks and they both run out of the alleyway.

Seren flies up his apartment building, still clad in his Psycat suit and dodging windows. He gently slides the top of his bedroom window open and flies right in. The familiar door to his lovely room is completely closed in case there were any house guests.

Seren glides into the bedroom and carefully closes the window with his mind. He instantly pulls off his mask, throws it away, and drops his bookbag gently onto his floor. Intentionally trying to make no sounds at all, he lands on the ground and takes off his weighted boots immediately.  
Seren lets out a quiet breath that he didn’t know he was holding. He makes a quick turn to find MJ sitting on his bed. Shocked, mouth agape. The movies she was holding crash to the ground and she stands up quickly. 

“What was that?” Felicity called out.

“Uh, it’s nothing. It’s nothing!” Seren panicked.

“You’re the Psycat. From YouTube.”

“I’m not. I’m not.” He waves his hands to ease the situation to no avail.

Seren quickly takes off the suit and to put on some pants. MJ couldn’t help but have a quick peek before turning her face to the left staring at his old One Direction poster. She turns back around when she hears him shuffling around for a shirt,

“You were flying.”

“No, I wasn’t. MJ, what are you doing in my room?

“Felicity let me in. You said we were gonna watch some horror movies and have a sleepover.

“You can’t just bust into my room!”

“What are you afraid I was gonna find your rags?” MJ teased. Seren turned red at that.

Felicity opens the door, setting her hair free from a high ponytail. She waves a rag in front of her face to dissipate the smoke coming from the kitchen.

“The turkey is a disaster. Let’s get chinese takeout instead? MJ, you want takeout?”

“Sure, Mrs. Hardy.”

“Well. The jig is up mom. She knows about me being a hero.”

“Hun didn’t I tell you to always check with me first to see if you need to sneak in.”

“I forgot ok! It was pretty busy night.”

“I’ll let you deal it now I’ll go order. You want the normal? Peking Duck with sesame buns and mango pudding for dessert?”

“Sounds great mom.”

“How about you MJ?”

“I’ll take the Baozi with sesame buns and mango pudding as well Mrs. Hardy.”

“No problem sweetie. You could call me Felicity all of Seren’s friends do.

She closes the door and Seren turns to MJ with a frown on his face.

“Oh, she doesn’t know?”

“She does shes the one who I got a power from.”

“Wait, so that means your mom was the Black Cat?!”

“Yea wasn’t it obvious if you found out who I was it’s not that far off.”

“Besides you only Peter knows. Since we’re neighbors, he did stumble on me flying in onto the fire escape once or twice.

“What, so now I’m part of your little nerd herd?”

“Yeah, basically.” Seren hesitated.

“Sweet” Seren lets go a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“You can’t tell anybody about this. You gotta keep it a secret.”

“A secret? I’m good with those.”

“Maybe you can be my informant. You’re pretty good at being a fly on the wall. Maybe you’ll be great at reconnaissance missions.”

“Okay, now that sounds like my motivation to join you.”

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“Okay.”

“Just swear it, okay?”

“I swear.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah.”

Seren walks away, running his hands through his hair.  
“I can’t believe that just happened right now.”

“Can I try the suit on?”

“No.”

“How does it work? Do you seduce older men? How do you have your powers?

“I’m gonna tell you about this at school tomorrow, okay?”

“Great. Okay, well, wait, then. How do you do this and the Stark internship?”

“This is the Stark internship.”

“Oh.”

“Let’s go watch some movies.”  
Seren ushers MJ out into the living room, he leans on the door, and facepalms.

Seren MJ and Felicity are sitting at the table and eating dinner. Felicity tries to make Seren talk, but he looks distracted.  
“What’s the matter? Thought you loved Peking duck.”

“I’m just stressed. What happened tonight is something so abnormal that It’s definitely something bigger than a normal robbery.” 

“I’m pretty sure you’re just shell-shocked from your friend finding out about your secret.”

A news report on the television behind Felicity catches all of their attention.  
“The beloved Queens’ institution, Delmar’s Sandwiches, was destroyed...”

MJ looks at Seren who’s deadset on the television.

“...in an explosion...”

“What the hell happened tonight Ren.”

He becomes quiet as he turns to listen to the news reporter.  
“...earlier tonight after an ATM robbery was thwarted by Queens’ own colorful local crime-stoppers, Psycat and Spider-Man. As they attempted to foil their heist, a powerful blast was set off, slicing through the bodega across the street. Miraculously, no one was harmed.” Reported the news reporter.

Felicity turns back to Seren with a serious expression.  
“You got two minutes to explain.”

“Basically, we have a lead that there is an underground weapons tech company. Selling high-tech weapons to criminals.”

“This happened six blocks away from us. Usually a villian’s M.O. is to go for times square.”

“Maybe they just want to be an undercover crime crew not wanted to have fame. Maybe their greed is too high they just keep selling and selling till they’re reaping what they sow.”

“MJ you’re a genius sometimes you know, that right?”

“I know.” She smirks at that.

“Now, let’s get these movies started.”

The next morning, Seren is walking down the street with MJ, It’s a bright day and they’re walking their way to the school. They stopped two trains stops away from the normal stop so they could talk. 

“You were born a mutant? That’s so cool! That means you went to Xavier’s School, right? I’m pro mutant rights.”

“I got that MJ. Usually I would be detained and probably sent off for questioning if you weren’t.”

Seren cuts the conversation short, allowing no room for further discussion on the subject. MJ shrugs and looks ahead. Her eyes go wide.  
Ned: Whoa.  
MJ and Seren stop short, examining Delmar’s Sandwiches. It is almost burnt down, the store name almost illegible. Police tape and barricades surround the shop. Various police officers and crime scene investigators are working around it.

“You were here?”

Seren warily eyes the agents standing near the scene.

“Yeah.”

“You could’ve died.”

The teens stare at the badly damaged building. Expressions completely serious.

“Do you read minds?”

“Does this answer your question?”

MJ jumps as Seren laughs at her. She pushes him as they run to get to school.

“The Sokovia Accords were put into place...” The history teacher droned on.

Seren is sitting next to Peter and Ned. Over Peter’s shoulder, we see a teacher droning on. Ned leans into frame and engages in a whispered conversation with Peter.  
“How far can you shoot your webs?”

“It’s unknown. Shut up.”

Seren nudges Peter as he’s passively listening to the dedicated teacher. Peter turns to him and Seren is holding a look of disbelief.

“Ned found out too?”

“What do you mean too?!”  
.  
Peter’s voice rises a little in volume. The girl sitting peacefully in front of Peter, Seren and Ned turns around and shoots them an irritated glare.

A small, old television is set up beside Coach Wilson, the PE teacher who is standing with a bored expression. Captain America’s Fitness Challenge is playing on the screen. Captain America, in his full uniform, smiles pleasantly, standing in a locker room.

“Hi. I’m Captain America. Whether you’re in the classroom or on the battlefield...”

Midtown High students are sitting in neat rows on the bleachers, eagerly watching Captain America give a speech on screen. Peter and Ned are sitting together. Behind them, Michelle is completely engrossed in a published book called ‘Of Human Bondage’ with Seren laying on his backpack right next to her.

“Do you know him too?” MJ asked.

“Yeah, we met he smashed my face in with his shield.”  
MJ’s eyes widen and then she does her classic smirk.

“...fitness can be the difference between success or failure.”

“I bet you would’ve loved it if he did it in the bedroom.”

Seren stuttered and blushed. Peter’s jaw dropped.”  
“You’re not wrong there.”

“What?” Peter guffawed 

“What is it Peter?” Ned questioned

Seren and MJ continued to quietly talk as the television continued the program. We can see Captain over their shoulders.  
“Today, my good friend, your gym teacher...”

Captain points to his right. Coach Wilson, who is apparently standing on the wrong side, waves his hand to the students.  
“...will be conducting the Captain America Fitness Challenge.”

He raises his hand in a salute.  
“Thank you, Captain. I’m pretty sure this guy’s a war criminal now, but whatever. I have to show these videos. It’s required by the state. Let’s do it.”

Coach Wilson blows his whistle. Midtown High School students are engaged in various exercises. Climbing ropes, doing chin-ups, push-ups, et cetera. MJ is lying on a mat with Seren and wielding her book like a weight, still immersed in its contents. Seren is holding her feet with one hand to keep her down as he’s on his phone. We travel between students doing sit-ups in pairs.

We finally find Seren lying on a mat and doing sit-ups. MJ is holding his legs in place for him.  
“So, how do I do all this reconnaissance shit?”

“MJ you do realise I have no need for it now. You’re mostly gonna be the person behind the chair of some sorts.”

“Yeah. Leave the sitting around in a room helping her stronger male counterpart to do all the hard work. Like a big strong man you are.” MJ deadpanned to Seren.

“Unless you wanna be versing all of the damn criminals alone with no powers.”

Seren’s face contorts into a weird expression. He is still doing sit-ups faster than any other student.

“I mean I really don’t need a girl in the chair. But, it’s nice to not do it alone when me and Spider-Man split up.”

“Looking good, Gwynn.”

The teacher points at Seren as he passes the mat that Seren and MJ are working out on. Seren glances at him, then frowns and takes a huffing breath, trying to look as if the exercise is really taking a toll on him.  
On the bleachers, Liz is sitting with a group of friends.

“Now, see, for me, it would be F Thor, marry Iron Man, and kill Hulk.” Betty asked.

“Well, what about the Spider-Man?” Charles replied.

“It’s just Spider-Man.”

When the word “Spider-Man” reaches Peter and Ned’s ears, they stop and turn at the same time to see Liz and her friends.  
“Did you guys see the bank security cam on YouTube? He fought off four guys.”

Peter’s eyes go wide.  
“Oh my God, she’s crushing on Spider-Man.”

“No way.”

“Kind of?” Liz shrugged.

“Ugh, gross.”

Ned and Peter exchange a look, surprised at the turn of events. Then they look back at Liz and her friends, still listening in on their conversation.  
“He’s probably like, thirty.”

“You don’t even know what he looks like. Like, what if he’s, like, seriously burned?”

“I wouldn’t care. I would still love him for the person he is on the inside.”

“Peter knows Spider-Man!” Ned shouted out.

Peter looks at Ned, shocked. Seren’s mouth is comically agape. Everyone in the gym simultaneously drops their assignments and stares at Peter. Peter hurriedly gets up and walks to the bleachers. Ned scrambles to his feet to follow him.

“No, I don’t. No. I... I mean...” Peter scrambled to find the right words.

Flash, who was climbing up a rope, slides down to the ground.  
“They’re friends.”

“Yeah, like Coach Wilson and Captain America are friends.”

“I’ve met him. Yeah. A couple times. But it’s, um... through the Stark internship. Mm-hmm.”

Peter turns to Ned, teeth set.  
“Yeah, well. I’m not really supposed to talk about it.”

“Well, that’s awesome. Hey, you know what? Maybe you should invite him to Liz’s party. Right?”

“Yeah, I’m having people over tonight. You’re more than welcome to come.”

“Having a party?”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be dope. You should totally invite your personal friend Spider-Man.”

“Um...”

“It’s okay. I know Peter’s way too busy for parties anyway, so...”

Liz comes to Peter’s rescue, saving Peter from embarrassing himself even further. Flash saunters closer and walks by Peter.  
“Come on. He’ll be there. Right, Parker?”

“Ren!” Liz yelled as Seren was startled.

“We gotta get ready for the party and I need some fashion tips.”

The bell buzzes. Tilting her head toward Peter in a tiny nod of farewell, Liz walks off with Seren in tow looking back at Peter as a sign for help. Peter, frustrated, throws his hands in the air and swivels to glare at Ned. 

“Liz I really can’t help you.”

“Ren, please this is gonna be a great party and you know it.” Liz whined.

“I just wanna stay in, relax, and watch some movies.”

“You do that all the time though.”

“And?”

“Please. For me?” Liz begged.

Seren knew he couldn’t stand when Liz begged. She’s such a nice person but she sure can take advantage of that. The worst thing is, is that it works every single time.

“Alright. I give in.”

~End~


	5. Homecoming: Chapter 5

Seren is hanging out in Liz’s room at her house. Exciting, pop music pours out from her room.

“This?” She holds a pink dress up to her chest and she strikes a pose. “Or This?” She holds a black dress and flexes to Seren.  
Seren laughs at her.

“Honestly that black dress is Beyoncésque and you know we gotta go with that.”

“you know what…”Liz thought it out.“You’re not wrong.”

“If there’s one thing, I know is that I know fashion.”

Liz sat down right next to him and sits with her legs crossed.   
“Do you know if Peter might attempt to hang out with me tonight?”

“Why? Got a crush on my little Jedi buddy.”Seren teased as Liz started to blush.

“No… why would you think that?”

“I see the way you look at him in decathlon practice. You always admired a man with brains and not brawn. If anything, I think you two would be cute together.”

Liz thought it out for a bit and gave a tiny smile and pushed her hair back behind her ear.  
“You think so?”

“I know so.”  
Soon enough Liz changed into her lovely dress for the night and Seren changed into his party outfit as well. Styling his shoulder length pink hair inherited from his deceased mother he gently parted it to the right side of his face. Seren meets Liz down in the grand foyer and their peers start coming in by groups. Peter and Ned walk in together and spot Seren within the minute they cautiously entered. Ned waves with a huge grin on his face. They enter the crowded house party and glance around anxiously. Peter looks especially nervous. Seren meets up with the two of them. Two girls pass by in front of them, not taking any considerable interest in their arrival.

“Annie, over here!”

“Hey.”

Flash is promptly running a DJ station. Ostentatious in headphones and a yellow shirt.

“DJ Flash!” A male voice called out.

“Okay. We’re gonna have Spider-Man swing in, say you guys are tight, and then I get a fist bump or one of those half bro-hugs.”

“What dumb idea do y’all have made up?”

“Can’t believe you guys are at this lame party.” MJ said from out of nowhere.  
MJ carelessly throws her hair back, trying to act cool. She is in the process of spreading jam on a slice of toast.

“But you’re here too.”

“Am I?”

“Why do you have toast?”

She shrugs and takes a bite out of the toast and then walks away.

“Oh, my gosh.”

When Peter hears Liz’s voice, his eyes go wide. He turns his head towards the sound. Liz walks down the hallway to Peter and Ned.

“Hey, guys. Cool hat, Ned.”

“Hi, Liz.”

“Hi, Liz.”

Peter’s high-pitched and squeaky voice betrays his nervousness. Seren snickered at that.

“I’m so happy you guys came. There’s pizza and drinks. Help yourself.”

“What a great party.”

“Thanks.”

The sound of glass breaking catches their attention.  
“Oh, I... My parents will kill me if anything’s broken. I gotta-” Liz sheepishly said.

“Yeah.”

“Have fun.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Liz walks away.

“Dude, what are you doing? She’s here. Spider it up.”Ned said looking towards Peter.

“No, no, no. I can’t... I cannot do this. Spider-Man is not a party trick, okay? Look, I’m just gonna... be myself.”

“Peter, no one wants that.”

“That is far from the truth Ned. Honestly, I don’t trust you with relationship advice.”

“Let’s see you get a date huh.”

“No problem.”

Seren walked away from the two of them with some sway to his walk. He made his way up to a senior. Who looked more than happy to see him walk up to him. He pulled him down to his height by his shirt and locked lips with him. The senior immediately wrapped his arms around his waist. The bubblegum pink haired teen breaks it off and the other teen is in a daze.

Peter starts walking away, a little bit hurt by the remark.  
“Penis Parker, what’s up?” Flash pointed him out of the crowd.

Flash plays a honking sound on the stereo system.  
“So, where’s your pal Spider-Man or even Psycat? Let me guess. In Canada with your imaginary girlfriend?”

Honking noise again. Everyone around them laughs except Peter and Ned.  
“That’s not Spider-Man. That’s just Ned in a red shirt.”

Seren decided that was enough, and he went upstairs into Liz’s room and did a quick change into his costume. Apparently, he wasn’t alone MJ was also up there she walked into her room just as he was putting on his mask.  
“You sure you’re up for this?” She said leaning against the wall.

“Positive.”

“Well if someone rips off your mask, don’t blame me when you have your identity on social media faster than you can count to 3.” Seren frowns at that.

“I wanna do this for Peter he deserves some happiness in his life being in the in crowd.”

Seren walks down in his suit and the crowd just stops everything. Peter and Ned are shocked with their jaws to the floor.

“Is it really him?!” someone screamed hysterically from the crowd.

“Obviously no one can have a costume look so real to the original.”

“They really got the detail down to huge ass.” The teen Seren made out with commented to his buddies. Seren smirked at that. Flash is just gobsmacked and looking pale and sweating a bit. He’s looking at Peter and Seren as if he’s gonna get jumped for talking shit on Peter. Seren just smirks and he parts the room getting over to Ned and Peter.

“Peter nice to see you again. Tony really does send his regards.”

“Uhhhh no problem Psycat.” Peter shifts back and forth. “How’s Spider-man?”

“Oh, he can’t make it tonight he’s dealing with something upstate.” The crowd looks at the two of them in awe. Flash is still flabbergasted at Peter.  
Peter spots Ned going towards the food table. Then something catches his eyes. A bright blue explosion in the distance. He stands, staring at it with concern.

“What the hell?”

“Did you hear that?”

“Looks like duty calls.” Seren signs with a wave as the crowd around him parted like the red sea.  
He walks out the front door and takes off into the sky out of their sight but only on the roof waiting for Peter. He finally gets onto the roof already in his spider suit. Peter runs across the roof and puts on his mask. Shooting webs through trees, he swings down the street. Seren follows him closely, flying over trees, then dodging roofs of houses. They move across a private golf course where Peter is having trouble having nowhere to swing. Wide shot on Peter running across the golf course. The sprinklers are activated.

“This sucks!” Peter screamed. Seren merrily rolled his eyes and picked him by his armpits with 

Peter pouting quietly as he moved them across the field.  
Beside a intact bridge, we see a discarded car, scraps of metal ripped out from it. A blue ray shoots through the air at a great speed towards it. The car blows up in a huge explosion and makes the shooters cringe in surprise. One of them hoots and laughs as bolts of electricity burst out from the explosion.  
Jackson Brice powers down the weapon. The fingers sticking out from the end of the gun curl in on themselves, forming a loose fist.

“Now, this is crafted from a reclaimed sub-Ultron arm straight from Sokovia. Here. You try.”   
Brice hands over the weapon to Aaron Davis, who takes it.

“Man, I wanted something low-key. Why are you trying to upsell me, man?”  
Behind them, Seren lands behind a bush about 20 feet away near the side of the bridge.

“Okay, okay, okay. I got what you need, all right? I got tons of great stuff here. One sec.”  
Hiding, Seren watches as Brice walks up to his van and looks inside. Psycat’s eyes narrow. The back of the van is full of machinery and weapons.

“Okay, I got, uh, black hole grenades, Chitauri railguns...”

“You letting off shots in public now? Hurry up. Look, times are changing. We’re the only ones selling these high-tech weapons.”

“Oh, this must be where the ATM robbers got their stuff.” Seren whispered to his communicator to Spider-Man.

“I need something to stick up somebody. I’m not trying to shoot them back in time.”

“I got anti-grav climbers.”

“Yo, climbers?”

Suddenly, a yodeling ringtone plays. The weapon dealers look around, alarmed.  
“Okay, what the hell was that?”

The phone continues ringing. Seren looks at Peter with a huge glare as he panics to find his phone. Peter mouths “Ned.”To him and Seren rolls his eyes at him. Schultz aims his gun at Aaron.

“Did you set us up?”

“Hey, hey, man.” Aaron backs up.

Peter flips off the wall and lands on the ground.  
“Hey! Hey, come on. You gonna shoot at somebody, shoot at me.”

“All right.”

Schultz turns the gun on Peter, but Peter shoots his web, disarms Schultz and charges. Using a high-tech gauntlet from his van, Brice punches Peter with a burst of energy. Peter slams into the side of the bridge and lands on the ground. Seren jumps in with a strong kick to his chest to send him into his van. Before he could land another hit. Schultz grabbed the  
Schultz jumps in and starts the car. Brice, laughing triumphantly, jumps onto the back of the van as his accomplice drives off.

“What the fuck was that?” Seren groaned out rubbing his back.

Peter shoots his web, attaching it to the weapon dealers’ open van door.  
The van drags in through a neighborhood, knocking Peter into a trash can.

“Damn it Peter.” Seren shakes his head. He lifts off and follows closely behind. 

“What? Ah!”Peter screamed out while being dragged around.

He shoots a second strand of web.  
“We gotta call him.” Schultz screams from the van.

“No, no, no, no.”

Seren turns his head at that. He tries getting a hold of the van with his telekinesis but he’s shot down before he had the chance.  
Brice readies another high-tech weapon. Outside, Peter is holding on with two thin lines of the web, trying to maintain balance. Brice fires another burst of energy. It breaks off the van door.

“Did you just do it again?”

“Shut up.”

“I’m calling him.”

We see a phone buzzing on a table littered with computer chips and various tools. Mason picks it up. Glancing around, he answers it.

“Toomes’ phone.”

He cringes at the sound of combat coming from the other end. Toomes is working nearby, welding something, when Mason calls for him.  
“Boss.”

Seren having recovered from his fall is again following Peter and the van while he is still being dragged through the neighborhood, clinging to the back of the van.

“Oh, my butt! Unh!”

Brice powers more energy blasts at Peter and Seren, causing Peter to lose his grasp on one of the webs. Just as Brice powers up the weapon once more, the van meets a road bump. The whole car wobbles, making Brice accidentally fire a hole in the van. He drops the weapon and it rolls out of the vehicle. The weapons comes to a stop in someone's yard.  
Schultz makes a sharp turn, making Peter slam into the side of a parked car. Seren grabs a hold of the top of the van and draw his claws out to cut a hole in the top of the van. Peter then gets dragged through a line of garbage bins. He hits a solid brick pillar and drops to the ground along with a heap of bricks. Peter’s webs break off. Schultz checks the side mirror. Peter has instantly recovered from the collision. He runs to get a clean shot and extends his hand. The web travels through the air and attaches itself to the remaining van door, but the door breaks off, already weakened by the rough treatment it received. Seren gets another blast to the stomach and he goes flying off retracting his claws beforehand. Peter throws his arms up, exasperated.

“Ren? You okay?”Peter questions while holding his head.

“I’ve seen some better days Pete.” He said cracking one eye open. He gets some assistance by Peter lifting him up. Peter jogs on the sidewalk, jumps over a tall metal gate, and slides over a parked car.

Two men are playing ping-pong in a garage as Peter runs across the yard.

“Hey, guys. Good game. Have fun.”

The neighbors stop their game and gape after Psycat in disbelief. A dog runs into Peter, barking and standing on its hind legs to lick Peter’s face. Peter retrieves a ball with his web and throws it to the side for the dog.

“Hey, hey, buddy. Sorry, no time to play. Here, go fetch.”  
Peter swings through the neighborhood, hanging on tree branches and streetlights.

“Whoo! Now, this is more like it.”Seren smiled at hearing him through his earpiece.  
He glides into another yard. Shooting his web, he accidentally holds onto a treehouse and knocks it off the tree. That makes him lose his grasp and land hard on the roof of a shed. It collapses under his weight.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!”

After a few awkward banging noises, Peter rips through the door, runs across the yard, and slams through a wooden fence. He leaps into the air only to land on a small toy car, which rolls forward. Losing his balance, Peter gets tangled in a soccer net and stumbles through the hedge.

“Whoa.”

He waves his hand to a man having a barbecue in his own backyard.

“Smells really good! Can I get one?”  
The man hands Psycat a cheeseburger and he continues to chase the car eating on his way.  
“Ferris Bueller’s Day Off” is playing on the television at a pool party, the sequence closely resembling their travel through the neighborhood. Suddenly, Seren flies into frame.

“Great movie!”

Seren skims over the pool, splashing water over the partygoers and making them scream in surprise. Peter then gets tangled in fairy lights and crash lands on another yard, right beside two little girls having a sleepover in a tent. The eyes on his mask malfunction, fluttering open and close in a creepy fashion.

“Ugh... Oh, hey, guys.”

“Aahhh!” The girls screamed in his face.

“No! No!”

The tent flips over in the girls’ overzealous attempt to escape. MJ stealthily brings his phone up to his ear, only to reach Seren’s voicemail.  
“Hey, it’s Seren. Leave a message.

The phone plays a beeping tone.

“Ren, where are you? Liz is going crazy looking for you. This is not cool you owe me big time she’s using me as a stand in.  
The van zooms down the suburban street. Smoke is billowing out from the back of it. Peter falls from above, narrowly missing the car.

“We almost got you.” Seren said gaining on the van.

Peter knocks over some garbage bins in his attempt to leap up onto a roof. Running across the roofs of neighboring houses, Peter tries his best to keep the van in sight. Slates become loose and fall off the roof under Peter’s feet.

“Thought you got away from us, didn’t you? We got you right where we want you.”  
Finally catching up, Peter jumps toward the van.  
“Surprise!”

Suddenly, A winged man snatches him from behind, flying in the wing suit, and soars high. Peter screams, looking down.  
“What the hell?” Seren hears Peter scream.

“Peter!” he yelled out.

Peter wrestles to pull his leg free from the man’s grasp. Noticing the struggle, he trains his glowing eyes at Peter menacingly and carries him even higher. Suddenly, the spider drawn on the back of Peter’s suit starts to beep and blink. A parachute unfolds itself from the hidden compartment. The air resistance from it makes rips Peter from the guy’s grasp. During his descent, Peter gets wrapped up in the fabric.

“Aahhhh!”

Peter’s chaotic point of view shows him plunging toward the city. Seren grabs him just in time to try to land him safely on the ground. What he failed to see was the man coming back around and clawing his shoulder and knocking him out midair. They both plunge into a lake. Peter struggles to free himself from the parachute as he sinks deeper and deeper. Up above, the surface is calm, not betraying Peter’s desperate fight underwater. A figure dives into the water in an admirably fast speed. Iron Man emerges, carrying the both of them. Holding them both in his arms. Seren’s head hang slumped. The eyes on his mask blink open.

“Huh? Oh, hey.”

Peter wrings his mask. Water drips from it. He is sitting on a jungle gym. In front of him, Iron Man is floating in the air.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. activate the smelling salt option on rainbow brite over there.”

“Right away Mr. Stark.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. aims at Seren on the ground and dispersed a cloud of smelling salts near his face. Seren jolted up from the ground shaking his head a bit to dry off his hair like a wet dog.

“And then he just, he just, like, swooped down like a monster and he picked me up and uh, he took me up, like, a thousand feet and just dropped me. How’d you find me? Did you put a tracker in my suit or something?”Peter described to Tony. “I put everything in your suit. Including this heater.”

“Whoa!” The suit is dried instantly. Steam rises from it, surrounding Peter.

“Whew, that’s better. Thanks.”

Peter shivers, his teeth chattering.

“What were you thinking?”

“The guy with the wings is obviously the source of the weapons. We gotta take him down.”

“Take him down now, huh? Steady, Crockett, there are people who handle this sort of thing.”

“The Avengers?” Seren asked.

“No, no, no. This is a little below their pay grade.”This leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. Seren hates the air of arrogance in Tony’s voice.

“Anyway, Mr. Stark, you didn’t have to come all the way out here. I had that. I was fine.”

“Oh, I’m not here.”

Iron Man’s helmet opens, revealing an empty space where Tony’s face should have been.

We are in India. Tony is dressed in a white kurta and wearing a red scarf around his neck. Behind him, Indian women in saris and garlands are participating in a traditional wedding.

“Thank God this place has Wi-Fi or you would be toast right now. Thank Ganesh while you’re at it.”

A man brings Tony a drink. Tony makes a small toast, whispering his gratitude.

“Cheers.”

Tony continues to talk through the empty suit. His helmet still open.

“Look, forget the flying vulture guy, please.”

“Why?” The talented teens said simultaneously.

“Why? Because I said so!”

A local woman walks to him. Tony demurely bends down in order to gently help her carefully put a flower garland around his neck.

“Sorry, I’m talking sensibly to two innocent teenagers. Stay close to the ground. Build up your game helping little people, like that lady that bought you the churro. Can’t you just be a friendly...

Tony takes a sip from his drink and puts it down with a clink.

“...neighborhood Spider-Man?”

“And you rainbow brite. Get control of your extraordinary powers you’re clearly not strong enough to be doing these huge missions. You won’t make it if what I got relayed back to me was true.”

“But I’m ready for more than that now.” Peter whined out.

“No, you are not.”

The empty Iron Man suit closes.

“That is not what you thought when I took on Captain America.”

“Trust me, kid. If Cap wanted to lay you out, he would’ve. Listen to me. If you come across these unique weapons again, call Happy.”

Peter hears a car engine revving.

“Are you driving?”

Tony gets in his car and shuts the door.

“Tony: You know, it’s never too early to start thinking about college. I got some pull at MIT. End call.”Tony drives off in his yellow Audi.

“No, I don’t need to go to col- Mr. Stark-.”

“Mr. Stark is no longer connected.”

The Iron Man suit flies off. Peter mutters grudgingly.

“That’s awesome.” Seren looks stunned as the suit flies off on it’s own.

Peter approaches an empty yard, wearing his mask again.  
“Stay close to the ground? What is he talking about?”

“Exactly what he means Peter. We need to stick to doing just our normal neighborhood work. You saw how we got around tonight. We couldn’t even take on one man. If we try to take down that crew, we’re gonna be next ones in the newspapers.”he said walking right next to Peter.

“But, no matter how hard they can doubt us we need to work as a team. We can prove them wrong and show that we’re able to be on the same level as the Avengers.”Seren grabbed onto Peter as he leans into him.

“I got one question.” Peter said.

“What.”

“Why didn’t you get me a cheeseburger too?” Peter whined out. 

Seren laughed and grabbed his head and gave him a noogie. They’re walking down the street side by side where they had the long van chase from before. Peter walks ahead with Seren a couple of feet behind. He stops walking, spotting something. Seren enters the yard and finds a piece of Brice’s damaged weapon that had fallen out of the vehicle. He crouches down to tentatively flip it over with his fingertips.

“Whoa. Peter come look at this.”

Seren finds the glowing energy core. Peter’s phone rings. Peter answers a call from Ned.

“Hey, man, what’s up? I’m on my way back.”

“Actually, I was calling to say maybe you shouldn’t come. Listen to this.”

Ned pulls his phone off his ear and raises it into the air.

“When I say “Penis,” you say, “Parker.” Penis!”

“Parker!”

“Penis!”

“Parker!”

Peter can still hear Flash and his friends chanting in the background.

“Sorry, Peter. I guess we’re still losers. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow in school.”

Peter hangs up, sighs and looks over Seren’s shoulder carefully examining the weapon. Metal and wires encase the glowing core. Seren looks up, determination clear on his masked face.

In Toomes' warehouse, Mason is working on a small device which is glowing with a purple hue similar to the core of Seren’s discovery. He blows on the end of the soldering tool and picks up a glowing cube. Mason throws the cube into a refrigerator, creating a rectangular portal. He reaches through it and grabs a drink.

“Whoa, whoa.”

The room shakes, making the cube parts fall off the refrigerator and closing the small opening. Toomes lands on the platform in his vulture suit. Stepping out of the suit, he walks down the stairs, stomping angrily.

“Idiots. Idiots.”

He throws his helmet.

“Idiots!”

A worker looks up at Vulture, alarmed.

“Boss. Your wife keeps texting you. Something about a brake light?”

Vulture approaches Mason.

“What’d I tell you about looking at my phone?”

“Oh, sorry. You left it out. You know I’m a curious person by nature.”

Toomes takes the phone.

“I finished designing that high-altitude vacuum seal.”

“Huh?”

“In case you want to, you know, go for the big one?”

“You’re still on that? I told you, no. The answer’s no. Forget it.”

The badly damaged van pulls into the warehouse. Vulture and Mason look at it curiously. Brice instantly appears from the back of the van, not bothering to promptly open the nonexistent doors which got ripped out during their fight with Spider-Man.

“Whoo!”

Smiling triumphantly, Brice promptly takes off his hand-weapon and reaches Vulture.

“I mean, that was badass.”

Annoyed, Toomes walks toward Brice.

“How many times have I told you not to fire them out in the open?”

“You legitimately said, move the merchandise.”

“Under the radar. Under the radar! That’s how we survive. If you bring Damage Control or the Avengers down here, we’re through. You’re out there wearing that goofy thing, lightning up cars, calling yourself the Shocker. “I’m the Shocker. I shock people.”What is this, pro wrestling?”

“Ah, whatever, old man. Come on.”

Brice walks to a table and Vulture follows.

“Look, look. I know you don’t give a crap about anything. But I do. I built this whole place because I got people I have to look after.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.” Mocked Brice.

Vulture stares at Brice, his expression cold.

“You know what? I can’t afford your bullshit. Get out of here.”

“What?”

“You’re done. You’re off the crew.”

“Yeah, all right. All right. Wonder if you can afford me out there, though, right? With everything I know.”

Brice walks off.

“Excuse me?”

“Um, I’m just saying...”  
Vulture looks at Brice, properly annoyed.  
“...maybe your wife would like to know where you really get your money from.”

“You know what?”

“What?”

“You’re right. Does that work?” Toomes asked Mason in a low voice.

“I don’t know.”

Vulture looks at Brice again.

“I can’t afford that.”

Vulture picks up and fires the high-tech weapon which Mason was working on. A blue ray zaps Brice, burning him down to ashes. Brice’s gauntlet clatters to the ground. The weapon powers down. Vulture looks on, a little confused. Schultz eyes the ashes.

“Damn.”

Still confused, Vulture speaks to Mason.

“I thought this was the antigravity gun.” 

“What? No, that’s that one.”

Mason points to another weapon. Dropping the weapon on the worktable, Vulture approaches Brice’s remains. He picks up the Shocker’s gauntlet and cleans off the ashes. He then tosses the gauntlet to Schultz.

“Here. Now you’re the Shocker. Go out there and find that weapon he lost.”

“All right.”

Vulture walks off.

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it took me almost a month to update I've been doing so much at school that I was exhausted coming home. Hopefully, I can update even more I can knock out this movie or get close to it by the end of the year. On other news, this story got over 60 views I'm so happy and thankful that there are some people reading this. Seeing more people reading it makes me want to upload on a schedule instead of sporatic uploads.


	6. Homecoming: Chapter 6

In shop class Seren’s least favorite class of the day, he hits the weapon core casing with a hammer. The core emits purple light as it is partially freed from the metal casing.

“Ohhhhh.” He awed at and looked directly into the light.

He starts pulling it apart. Peter and Ned joins him.  
“Hey, thanks for bailing on me you two.”

“Yeah, well, something came up that the both of us needed to be there.”

Ned spots the glowing core.  
“Oh, what’s that?”

Seren struggles to take the machine apart.  
“I don’t know. Some guy tried killing Peter with it.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome.” Ned was awed by the glowing cube.

Peter looks at Ned at the absurd reaction.

“I mean, not awesome. Totally uncool of that guy. So scary.”

Seren gives Ned a look and continues to work at the casing.  
“Well, look, I think it’s a power source.” Peter said while pulling a chair over to sit on the other side of Seren.

“Yeah, but it’s connected to all these microprocessors. That’s an inductive charging plate. That’s what I use to charge my toothbrush.”

Ned points at a complex-looking charging mechanism connected to various wires.  
“Whoever’s making these weapons is obviously combining alien tech with ours.”

“That is literally the coolest sentence anyone has ever said. I just want to thank you for letting me be part of your journey into this amazing-.”  
Seren is not listening to a word he’s saying, but he does hear Peter smack him on his shoulder. He brings up a hammer and hits the core hard. The core pops out from its place, glowing. Peter and Ned immediately look at the teacher. The teacher is reading a book, sitting in his chair. He does not even spare a glance at the commotion they are causing.

“Keep your fingers clear of the sawblades.”

Peter and Ned turn back and look at the core which popped out.  
“We gotta figure out what this thing is and who makes it.”

“We’ll go to the lab after class.”

We see the core glowing on the table.  
“Let’s do it.”

Peter and Ned did their complicated secret handshake and Seren briskly walked to the lab.

Seren is walking down the hallway when he spots MJ leaning against a locker.

“Hey.”

“You know for a teenager you’re really shit at balancing party life and hero work.”

He turns to her, and the look on her face explains it all. She’s a bit bitter about the way he left.  
“You’re right. But I need to find out what the hell…”He holds up the photo of the purple core to her face.“This thing is.”

“We get it you like to rave.” MJ joked.

Schultz and Randy walk in. Seren spots them and freezes instantly.  
“Shitttt.”

He throws himself behind a wall and pushes MJ lightly with his telekinesis into a indent in the wall where a classroom is.  
“One of them were there last night selling the weapons. They’re high-key dangerous.” 

MJ looks around, then shuffles across the corridor to join Seren by a classroom window. Behind them, the chess club is peacefully playing a game. Seren peers around the corner.

“High schools creep me out.”

MJ also peers her head out so the both of them are looking. She obviously is towering over him.  
“They got this funny smell, you know?” Schultz said walking at a brisk pace.

MJ and Seren hide behind the wall again. They carry out a whispered conversation.  
“Hey, that’s one of the guys that tried to kill Peter and I.” he said.

“What?!” She fumed out. What Seren didn’t know is that she is so protective of him that she goes after anyone that tries to hurt him. Whenever there was a bully, he slowly faded out from being near him. He thought they just gave up on him in actuality MJ scared them so much that they ran for the hills.

“Yeah they sure did.”

“I can totally take their white asses on.” She said rolling up her sleeves.

“No, no, no, no, no. I gotta follow them. Maybe they can lead me to the guy that dropped me in the lake.”

“Someone dropped you in a lake?”

“Yeah, after smacking me out of the sky.”

Schultz and Randy enter a classroom.  
“Ren-.”

“No. Stay there, MJ.”

Seren raises an arm to stop MJ and sneaks away.  
“Ren.”

MJ is left standing alone. Through the window, Mrs. Cromwell notices her. She knocks on the window, making MJ turn around, with her resting bitch face.

“What are you doing?” she demanded.

“Nothing.”

Down the hall, Seren is trailing the two men. MJ tries to act nonchalant.  
“Oh.”

“Yeah. You good?”

“Chess.”

Seren sneaks down a staircase into the classroom. Schultz and Randy are rummaging through the room.  
“Can you imagine what the boss would say if he knew where we were?”

“It’s saying there was an energy pulse right here.”

Seren slowly walks down the stairs and takes off his bag.

“There’s no sign of the weapon. And even if it was here, now it’s gone.”

“So are we.”

Schultz looks in Seren’s direction. We see no one there. An upside-down chair standing on the table shakes a little. Spotting the anomaly, Schultz gets closer, putting his hand on his gun. He crosses the room and pauses by the worktable, scanning the area. As the men head out, we tilt up to reveal Seren clinging on the ceiling. He shoots a tiny robotic spider he borrowed from Peter at one of the men’s shoes. It stealthily climbs up the man’s leg. Once he sees that the coast was clear he jumped down.

Sitting in Peter's room, Ned holds the web-shooter. It projects a hologram model of the city. Seren hops onto the bed next to Ned.  
“This is so awesome.” Seren gave him a blank stare.

“I know, right?” Peter agreed.

Ned pokes it, and the model becomes more defined.  
“They’re in Brooklyn.”

Later. Ned is still studying the hologram and Peter is hanging upside down, eating chips.

“Staten Island.”  
Night has fallen. Ned lies on the floor while Peter works at his desk. Ned glances at the hologram.  
“Leaving Jersey.” Seren said playing with his telekinesis making it corporeal with it having a sparkly pink aura around it.

With a shooter, Peter projects a characterized image of his mask on the wall. Ned now lies on the bed. The hologram model starts to beep. Startled, he sits up, wearing the Spider-Man mask. He grabs the hologram model next to him.

“They stopped.”

Peter pops into frame, hanging from the ceiling. He turns around, a little groggy, and eyes the model.

“Maryland?”

“What’s there?” asked Seren.

“I don’t know. Evil lair?”

“They have a lair?” Ned wondered.

“Dude. A gang with alien guns run by a guy with wings? Yeah, they have a lair.”

“Badass. But how are we gonna get there if it’s, like, 300 miles away?”

They simultaneously turn to face the Academic Decathlon poster.  
“It’s not too far from D.C.”

Midtown High students are waiting by a yellow bus, dressed in their yellow uniform jackets. Peter runs toward them.

“Hey, it’s Peter.” Abe said.

“Guys.”

“Peter?” Liz questioned.

“Hey, buddy.”

“Yeah, I was hoping maybe I could rejoin the team.”

Flash, standing in the back, walks forward to face Peter.  
“No, no way. You can’t just quit on us, stroll up, and be welcomed back by everyone.  
The teacher walks out of the bus.”

“Hey, welcome back, Peter. Flash, you’re back to first alternate.”Mr. Harrington said not even looking up from his clipboard.

“What?”

“He’s taking your place.” Abe laughed out.

MJ appears behind them, sans uniform.  
“Excuse me, can we go already?‘Cause I was hoping to get in some light protesting in front of one of the embassies before dinner, so.”

“Protesting is patriotic. Let’s get on the bus.”Mr. Harrington crowded them like cattle. 

Flash shrugs off his jacket and sullenly thrusts it into Peter’s arms. The bus is travelling through the highway. 90 miles to Baltimore, 126 miles to Washington.

“Focus up, everyone. Our next topic is the moons of Saturn.”

The students are holding bells, focusing on Liz’s quiz. They ring their bells before answering.  
“The second law of thermodynamics.” Cindy answered.

“An American singer, actor, and producer born in Hoboken, New Jersey. He also started his music in the swing era.”  
“Frank Sinatra.”

“Fort Sumter.” Flash said with confidence.

“Flash is wrong.”

“Okay, guys, let’s focus. Next one.”

“Liz, don’t overwork them.”

“Uh, strontium, barium, vibranium.”

“Very good, Peter. Glad to have you back.”

“Glad to be back.”

Peter’s phone vibrates. He takes it out to see that Happy is calling him.  
“What is the current standard unit of radioactive-.”

“Can I take this real quick? I’ll only be a sec.”

“Yeah, fine.”

Peter answers his call, moving to the back seats. As he passes by, Michelle stares at him curiously, looking up from her book. Seren is sitting one seat in front of him, so he can easily listen over his shoulder.  
“Hello?”

Happy is talking on the phone in the Avengers Tower. Behind him, workers are carrying things.  
“Got a blip on my screen here. You two left New York?”

Decathlon practice continues in the background.  
“Okay, focus up, everyone.”

“Tracker.”

Peter holds the phone away from his mouth and mutters. Seren nods at that.  
“Uh, yeah. No, it’s just a school trip. It’s, uh, it’s nothing.”

Peter sits in the back of the bus, next row to Ned.  
“Look, Happy, I gotta say, you tracking me without my permission is a complete violation of my privacy.”

Ned points at the hologram model.  
“That’s different.”

Happy looks suspicious.  
“What’s different?”

“Nothing. Look, it’s just the Academic Decathlon. It’s no big deal.”

“Hey, hey. I’ll decide if it’s no big deal.”

Peter looks annoyed. He mouths, “what?”  
“Sounds like it’s no big deal, but remember, I’m watching you.”

The bus approaches Washington D.C. Above the hotel entrance, we see a banner announcing the “United States Academic Decathlon.” The Decathlon team arrives in the check-in area. We see the interior of the hotel filled with preparations for the Decathlon. The students and teacher look on in awe as they walk in. Liz is at their front, leading everyone.

“Everyone stick together.”

“Yeah.”

“You kidding me? This place is huge.” Seren spun around.

“I’ve seen bigger.” MJ nudges Seren at that. He snorts at that comment from Flash.

“There’s a bird in here.”

“Hey, you brought your laptop, right?” Seren fell back and questioned Ned.

“Why?”

The door to Peter and Ned's hotel room closes. The do not disturb sign is hanging on its handle. Peter and Ned unpack with Seren hopping right on the bed. Taking off his shirt, shaking various belongings like wires, the purple weapon core, toothpaste, and braces out of their backpacks. Peter takes a moment to look directly at Seren with a small blush on the back of his neck.Then, Peter connects a wire to the suit. Ned is using his laptop, complicated lines of codes flashing through the screen. Peter holds a flashlight with his mouth, working on his suit.

“Peter, why are we removing the tracker from your suit?”

“Stark put a damn tracker in there? Why am I not surprised?”Seren scoffed at that.

“Uh, yea he did. He’s kinda like a very overprotective babysitter.”  
“You’re both lying to Iron Man now?”

“And what?” Seren looked at Ned. “Stark needs to realize that sometimes a lead needs to be taken just because what’s happening is “below” the Avengers paygrade. It doesn’t mean something “smaller” couldn’t have a terrible impact on the world.”

“No, I’m not lying. He just doesn’t really get what I can do yet.”

Ned warily eyes his friend. Peter removes the tracking device from the suit.  
“Ah... Gotcha.”

He takes the flashlight out of his mouth.  
“All right, Happy. Enjoy tracking this lamp.”

Peter sticks the device on a lamp, then gets back to the suit. Ned is still working on the laptop.  
“There’s a ton of other subsystems in here...”

“Hmm?” Seren responded.

“...but they’re all disabled by the Training Wheels Protocol.”Ned smirked at that. Seren busted out laughing.

“What?”

Peter hops up next to Ned and looks at the screen. The words “Training Wheels Protocol” are written in red. The codes declare the protocol is currently active and that “Stark Industry Key Identifier” should be entered to disable it.

“Training Wheels Protocol?” Peter choked out.

Ned chuckles.  
“Turn it off.” He whined out.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean, they’re probably blocked for a reason.”

“Come on, man. I don’t need training wheels.”

“I mean… I’ve seen you miss your webbing in New York many times.”Seren chimed in.

“Quiet you. I’ve seen you fly straight into a window and crashed into someone’s home. The worst part was the man was hooking up with another man. You full on saw a full-on porno trying to catch a petty theft.”Seren blushed at that.

Peter steps onto his bed and jumps up and down.  
“I’m sick of him treating me like a kid all the time. It’s uncool.”

“But you two are kids.”

“Yeah, kids who can stop a bus with their bare hands or in Ren’s case with his mind.”

“Peter, I just don’t think this is a great idea. I mean, what if this is illegal?”

Peter jumps down to kneel beside Ned.  
“Look, please. This is my chance to prove myself. I can handle it. Ned, come on.”

“I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

“The guy in the chair.”Peter widens his eyes with a devious smirk on his face.

“Don’t do that.”

“Come on.”

Ned sighs and types reluctantly. A blue flash of light briefly pulses through the suit. They all look at it. Seren, wearing the suit without the mask, zips up his sweat shirt to hide it and puts on his hood. He peeks out the door and looks around. Peter finally got himself together and did the same thing. The corridors are quiet and empty.

“Yeah, the glowy thing, it’s evidence. Keep it safe.”Seren said to Ned.

Ned picks up the glowing core.  
“All right?” Peter confirmed with him.

“Okay, okay.”

Peter activates the tracker.  
“They’re on the move now.”

Peter hurriedly walks out of the room.  
“Be careful you two I would hate to read your orbituaries.”

As Seren and Peter tried to walk down the hall unnoticed, Liz approaches in a bathing suit.  
“Hey, Liz.”

“Perfect timing. We’re gonna go swimming. Come on, come on, come on.”Liz whispered to the other teammates to sneak past.

She waves the other students forward.  
“What?”

The teenagers sneak by, laughing quietly.  
“Hey, Peter.”

“Hi.”

Flash slaps Seren’s ass.  
“Hey!”

Seren squeals in a high tone, offended.  
“I was, uh... We were gonna go study, um, in the business center.”

“Peter, you don’t need to study. You’re, like, the smartest guy I’ve ever met.”

Peter looks at Liz, bewitched.  
“And besides... Um, a rebellious group activity the day before competition is good for morale.

“Hmm?” Seren gave her a look.

“Um, well, I read that in a TED Talk, so, I-I heard it in a TED Talk. And I read a coaching book.”

Liz smiles and nods.  
“Wow, you really... This is really important to you.”

“Yeah. It’s our future. I’m not gonna screw it up. Besides, we raided the minibar and these candy bars were, like, eleven dollars. So, get your trunks on and come on.”  
Liz throws a candy bar at Peter in a smooth arc.  
“Come on.”

“Come on.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.”  
Liz catches up with the others.

At an indoor swimming pool, the Decathlon teammates swim. Liz sits on a wall between the pool and a spa.

Wearing his suit without the mask, Peter watches Liz through a window on the roof. Seren is playing with his retractable claws. Liz playfully chats with her teammates. Peter sighs. Stepping back from the window, he tightens the straps on his backpack. Peter puts on the mask. A brief glow expands from the spider emblem on his chest.

“You know I’m one for going after the bad guy. But I can see that your heart isn’t in it, Peter.”Seren rests a hand on his shoulder.“If you want to hang out with them even just for two hours we can.”

“No. We need to do this.”Seren put on his new goggles that he got from Stark the only thing that he wanted from him.

“Hello, Seren.” A British male voice called from his earpiece.

“Hello? Hello?”

“Congratulations on receiving and gaining access to your new protective eyewear. On top of being able to access worldwide databases through the Stark Industries Network.

We see Seren’s view from the goggles, quickly changing to different view modes.  
“Ah, thank you.”

“So where would you like to take me tonight?”

“I, I, want you to track a tracker Spider-man put on someone. He’s a bad guy.”

“Tracker located.”

We see the spider suit tracking down the path that leads to the guy they are after.  
“Plotting course to intercept target.”

“Okay, well, as long as we make it back in time for Decathlon, it’s fine.”

Seren launches off flies slowly as Peter lands on a truck. As the truck runs past, we see a banner that says “United States Academic Decathlon.”

Peter rides on a different truck, raging down the road. We see Seren in his full suit flying a little bit higher so bystanders aren’t able to see him, with the dark night sky in the background.

“One hundred meters from destination and closing.”

The truck roars past a patch of grass.  
“Dive down now.”

Seren dives down from the air and rolls down a grassy bank. He runs across the bank through the tall grass, approaching an abandoned gas station.

“Detecting three individuals.” The A.I. Seren called Synergy said.

We see Peter observing the gas station from behind his back. The station is dark, with a couple of trucks in its driveway. He stops and crouches to observe the gas station.  
“Why is their secret lair in a gas station? That’s so lame.”Seren groaned out.

Seren jumps, and climbs on top of the empty gas price sign.  
“Hey, suit lady, what are they doing?” Peter asked.

“Do you want to hear what they’re saying?”

“I can hear what they’re saying? Uh, yeah.”

“Activating Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode.”

“Synergy do that too.”

“Ok, Mr. Gwynn.”

The goggles display closes in on the van and shows Seren the heat signals emitted from the men inside. Three people in the van are quietly speaking.  
“I got the gauntlet from the Lagos cleanup. The rest is all my design.”

“Whoa, that’s so cool.”

“Can’t believe they’re still cleaning up that Triskelion mess.”

“I love it. They keep making messes. We keep getting rich.”

“Target inbound.”

“Whoa, they’re in the middle of a heist. We could catch them all red-handed. This is awesome. Okay, I’m gonna get a little closer so I can see what’s happening.

“Would you like me to engage Enhanced Combat Mode?” Peter’s suit called out.

“Uh, Enhanced Combat Mode? Yeah.”

“Activating Instant Kill.”

The eyes of Peter’s spider suit turn into evil-looking tiny red dots.  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I don’t want to kill anybody!”Seren chocked out a laugh.

“Deactivating Instant Kill.”

The eyes switch back to their normal width and color. Peter jumps off the sign and falls on his face on the hard asphalt ground. Peter grunts.

“Did you hear that?”

“What the hell just happened? What was that?”

“You jumped off the sign and landed on your face.”

He fires web pellets from his shooter which land on the gas station sign.  
“Suit lady, what’s wrong with my web-shooters?”

Peter runs to hide behind a sign.

“Rapid-fire is the default for Enhanced Combat Mode.”  
“Why would I need rapid-fire?”

“Would you like to see even more options?”  
We see Peter’s hands from his spider suit point of view. All kinds of webs are shown from which he can choose.  
“You have 576 possible web-shooter combinations.”

“Whoa, Mr. Stark really overdid it.”

Inside the car with the criminals.  
“You two wait right here.”

“Wait. You’re gonna want to turn on the dampers, though, or that thing will shatter your arm.”

“All right. Where’s the dampers?”

Peter is still looking down at all the options for his webs displayed over his hands.

“That one.”

“Great choice.”

One of the options turn red.  
“Would you like me to set this as your new default?”

Peter shoots an electrified web at a neon sign, making it blink on and off.  
“No, no, no.”

Through the window, we see Peter struggling with his electrified webs. He keeps shooting, and the neon sign keeps flashing. The men in the car are oblivious.  
“Push that in.”

“Right here?”

“No, no, the other-.”

“This one right here?”

“Yeah, push.”

Peter runs behind the gas station, away from the truck, and leaps on some trucks to reach the roof of the building.  
“What was that?”

“Taser webs.”

“Taser webs? I don’t want taser webs.

“You seem to be very unfamiliar with your web-shooter settings. Would you like to run a refresher course?”

“Peter get your fuckin’ suit together, or I’m gonna knock you the fuck out.” Seren whispered in the comms.

“Shut up Ren.”

Peter sits on the roof to get a better look at the men.  
“No, just... You choose.”

Seren decided he wanted to be closer to Peter just in case his suit decided to act up again.

Inside the DODC convoy truck:  
“Six-Alpha-Niner. Are you running on time?”

“Copy, Central. Six-Alpha-Niner on schedule.”

Schultz, Vulture’s bald henchman, peers through binoculars. Three trucks are approaching the gas station.  
“I have visual.”

“Green light, green light.”   
Peter spots Vulture flying overhead in his wing suit.

“Oh, that’s him.” Peter nudged Seren

Vulture soars over a convoy of transport trucks. The suit’s eyes glow green in the dark.  
“Okay, I got eyes on the convoy. Pulling in behind the caboose.”

“Deploy anchors.” Mason said with his laptop in his lap.

Vulture fires cables onto the roof of the last truck. He drops a cube onto the trailer, which separates into four pieces. Arranged in a rectangle, they create a glowing portal through the roof.  
“Dropping down.”

Vulture detaches from his suit and falls through the portal, but the truck driver seems unaware of what’s happening.

Inside the van, Mason speaks into his walkie-talkie, surrounded by wires and screens.  
“No outgoing distress signals. You’re all in the clear.”

We see Vulture’s green-filtered view of the inside of the trailer. Cage-like boxes contain exotic items.  
“Hey. Looks like they got some good stuff here.”

He rips off the door from a cage full of tech. Seren flies on top of the trailer and touches the portal. His fingers go through.  
“Whoa, cool. It’s some kind of matter phase shifter.”Peter said on the other side of it.

“Can you please dumb it down for me? Seren begged.

“It means the portal thingy is special.” Peter said slowing it down.

Peter crawls down the ceiling as Vulture rises into view. Vulture kneels and zips a duffel bag.  
“Alright, coming up.”

Vulture jumps through the portal and onto the roof of the trailer. Seren gestures at Vulture’s bag, pulling it away with his telekinesis.  
“Hey, Big Bird! This doesn’t belong to you!”

Vulture’s green eyes glare intimidatingly in Seren’s direction.  
“Oh, god.”

Vulture gets into his wing suit and soars towards them. Peter jumps over him and fires long, weak webs past Vulture.  
“Suit lady, what was that?”

“You told me to choose.” Seren rolled his eyes at that. He charges at Vulture to take him down. He puts up a pretty good fight landing blows on his stomach. Managing to hit wings to scruff them up a bit. Vulture goes to lunge and Seren closed his eyes. Somehow he didn’t get knocked off the bus. He turns around to see Vulture looking at him in shock. Seren took one false step and fell backwards into the portal.

Vulture attacks Peter and Peter tries to balance himself on the edge of the trailer.  
“What? No, just set everything back to normal.”

Peter grabs Vulture’s duffel bag, and starts to tug.  
“Activating all systems.”

Peter rips the bag out of Vulture’s talons. He falls through the portal back into the truck. The portal cube is thrown off position by Peter’s movement. He immediately jumps up to get out but slams his head on the now solid roof and lands on Seren. They both lose consciousness.

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We-. I know the updates are taking longer than my normal updating schedule but, I am getting better though at least I wasn't gone for a whole month lol. I got a text asking when Seren is getting dicked down, and I'm like so shook right now. Right now Seren holds a little crush on Peter, but he's never gonna act on it because he might lose the only friend who knows how he feels. Anyways, I'm so happy that there are people reading this story I'm definitely trying my best to evolve every day that I write. Thank you for the motivation. ~Kev


	7. Homecoming: Chapter 7

Time seems to have passed, and they both lie motionless on the floor of the trailer.The truck shakes to a stop, waking the both of them up.  
“Ugh. Where the hell are we?”Seren groaned out.

“I don’t know.” Peter groaned as well sitting up.

“You appear to have a mild concussion.” Synergy stated.

With a headache, Seren stands up with a hand to his head.  
“Hey, so where am we right now?”

They both look around but cannot figure out where they are.  
“I’m unsure. The container walls are hindering my sensors.”

“Wait a minute. They must have hijacked the truck and taken us both to their evil lair. Okay, suit lady. We’re gonna have to fight our way out of this one.”

Seren prepares himself to burst through the truck’s metal doors holding a telekinetically charged energy ball in his hand.  
“Three, two, one!”

Seren throws the energy ball at the trailer doors exploding them open. They walk out to find the both of them in a huge warehouse full of containers. They both are looking around, on guard.  
“What is this place? Suit lady, where am I?”

“Synergy please follow up on that question.”

“Mr. Gwynn you’re in the most secure facility on the Eastern Seaboard. The Damage Control Deep Storage Vault.”

“No. Seriously?”

Shocked, Seren puts both hands to his head. On the wall before him, “DODC-V05” is written in big black letters. Time has passed. Peter is clinging to the horizontal crack of the massive doors as he tries wedging them open. Seren tries budging them with his telekinesis. He’s so useless in this situation. Whatever made that door is completely power proof. Unless, whatever he did on the top of the truck he could do again.

“Peter, did you see me on the top of that truck? That man fully went to attack me, but he missed. As if I wasn’t even there to begin with.”

“What are you getting on?”

“Maybe I can do it again.”

“You sure? It seems like you just developed the power. I honestly wouldn’t risk it.”

“We’ll see.” Seren gets up from where he was sitting and starts running to the shutters. He closes his eyes and tries to run straight through it.

“OW.”Only to crash right into it with his face pressed right into the doors. He slides right down into a sitting position. Peter ran over to help him up. 

“That was the dumbest thing you ever did.” 

“Don’t remind meeee.” Seren groaned out rubbing his nose.

“The door will most likely remain closed until morning.” Synergy said.

Seren kicks at the bottom of the doors.  
“Morning?” he whined out.

Later. The both of them are lying on a hammock made out of Peter’s webs.  
“Hey, suit lady, I kind of feel bad calling you “suit lady,” you know? I think I should probably give you a name... like Liz. No, no, no. God, that’s... that’s weird.”

“Geez Peter you sure do got it bad.” Seren floats down to lay on a makeshift bed of their clothes.

With one hand, Peter swings on a rope that is also made out of his webs, and lets go, dropping to the floor and lying down next to Seren.  
“What about Karen?”

“Peter can we actually talk to each other we’re both trapped.”

“Nah.” Seren pouted as Peter laughed.

Peter reads a book hanging upside down. His web is held between his feet and suspending him from the ceiling.  
“Hey, Karen, what else can this suit do?”

Wings expand from under his arms. Peter gasps in surprise.  
“What?”

Standing in front of an empty wall, Peter is now wearing his yellow Midtown high school blazer over his suit. The suit is flashing a laser spider man emblem on the wall. Peter is examining the options for his web.

“Maybe we should run that refresher course.”

“Ricochet web.”

Peter shoots a ricochet web on the wall and it immediately bounces back. He ducks to dodge the ball-shaped bundle of web.  
“Whoa! Cool.”

“Is it?” Seren huffed covered in webs.

Later. Peter is lying face up on one of the trailers.  
“ Should I tell Liz that I’m Spider-Man?”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“For Liz? Yea it is a good idea. She’s... heh. She’s the best. She’s awesome. She, uh, she’s just a girl who actually shows interest in me at all. And uh... Yeah, I just... I really want to tell her, but it’s kind of weird, you know? “Hey, I’m... I’m Spider-Man.”

“What’s weird about that?”

“What if she’s expecting someone like Tony Stark? I mean, imagine how disappointed she’d be when she sees me.”

“Well, if I were her, I wouldn’t be disappointed at all. If anything I would be proud to know Spider-Man.”

“Thanks, Ren. It’s really nice to have somebody to talk to. Hey, how long we were here anyways?”Seren looked at his watch.

“Thirty-seven minutes.” 

“What? Thirty-seven minutes?”

Peter sits up, unable to control the frustration.  
“That’s insane. I cannot take this anymore. We gotta... We gotta get out of here.”

Peter flips off a container and walks into it. He sighs and takes off his blazers and his hoodie.  
“There’s got to be something in here I can use.”

He opens Vulture’s duffel bag.  
“Okay, let’s see.”

Peter inspects a wheel-shaped metal piece then throws it away. Seren joins in searching for whatever Peter needs. He’s also feeling the pressure to get out the place.  
“Nope.”

He pulls out an Ultron head.  
“That’s awesome. The Ultron head makes a clanging sound as it is discarded on the floor.”

Seren holds a purple glowing object.  
“Ah, hey, it’s like the glowy thing.” he poined out.

“That glowy thing is an explosive Chitauri energy core.” Synergy said out loud to the both of them.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You mean, we’ve been carrying around a bomb?”

“It would require radiation to transform it into an explosive state.”

Peter finds his phone and tries to call Ned but can’t get any reception.  
“No, no, no, no, no.”

Seren starts flying to the warehouse doors. Clinging onto the doors, he starts banging and shouting, hoping someone would hear him.

“Hey! Please! Please, somebody, let me out! Hey! Look at that! Synergy, you have to help me override that time lock.”

Seren floats upside down from the ceiling next to the time lock close to the doors. He has opened the lock panel with his claws and is now putting in numbers. In his hands are a notepad and a pen.

“Okay Synergy. Lower the voltage and run it.”

“Trial unsuccessful.”

“Okay, we’re just gonna have to try every single damn sequence.”

Peter crosses out the wrong sequence on his notepad right next to Seren.

The sun is rising over the Washington D.C. At the hotel. Ned waits in his room. Someone knocks on the door.  
“Ned, Peter, we’re gonna be late. Come on, let’s go.”

“Okay, hold on, hold on.”

Ned grabs the energy core.

The both of them are still trying to override the lock. They yawn, then presses some buttons.  
“Initiating trial 247.”

The massive warehouse doors groan as they open.  
“It worked! It works!”

Peter swings out on his webs through the opening doors with Seren flying right behind him. Peter crawls on the ceiling outside, then drops on the trailer of a departing truck. Seren lands down on the same trailer as him. He lies down as the truck passes an armed guard.

The students are entering the Decathlon venue.  
“Please be sure all cell phones are turned off.”

Ned hand his phone in to the security.  
“Thank you.”

Peter is standing on the back of a trailer truck. A ringing tone is heard in the background.  
“Karen, you have to get me to Decathlon as fast as possible.”

“Synergy you do the same.”

“Right away Mr. Gwynn. what is the location?”

“Right across the street from the Washington Monument.”

We see Peter holding his phone to his ear.  
“Hey, it’s Ned. Leave a message.”

“Ned, call me back! The glowy thing is a bomb!

At the Decathlon, the students are scribbling. We pan down to see the purple energy core glowing in Ned’s pocket.

“There’s a vehicle approaching on your right.”  
Seren grunts and launches on top of the cargo.

Back at the decathalon.  
“We have now entered sudden death.”

The students prepare themselves, trying to be calm and placing their hands on their buzzers. Flash takes a deep breath, clearly nervous.

Cutting back the boys. Seren and Peter are launching themselves over each truck.

“The next correct answer wins the championship.”  
MJ hits the answer bell with a bored, impassive look.  
“Midtown Tech?” The moderator asked.

“Zero.” She answered.

“That is correct. Midtown takes the championship!”

Ned hugs Michelle and she smiles. More Midtown students pile in for a group hug.

The Midtown High students are walking toward the Washington Monument.  
“We won!”

“You guys, I am so proud of you.”

“Told you we didn’t need Peter.” Flash sauntered in the front of the group.

“Flash, you didn’t answer a single question.” Ned deadpanned.

Michelle is standing alone with a book.  
“Taking it all in, Michelle?” Mr. Harrington asked.

“Oh, yeah, I just... um, I don’t really want to celebrate something that was built by slaves.”

“Oh, I’m sure the Washington Monument wasn’t built by-.”

Mr. Harrington looks up at the monument. A park ranger wobbles his hand as a confirmation to Michelle’s words. Mr. Harrington purses his lips and walks away.

“Okay. Enjoy your book.”

“Thanks.”

Peter swings on top of a bus. Peter and Ned finally reach each other on the phone.  
“Oh, Ned, you’re alive!”

Ned is at the Washington Monument, about to get a security check.  
“Peter, are you okay?”

“Ned, Ned, where’s the glowy thing, the glowy thing?”

“Don’t worry, it’s safe. It’s in my backpack.”

Ned puts his backpack down on the conveyor belt for an X-ray security scan.  
“No, Ned, listen! No, no, Ned, the glowy thing is dangerous.”

“You missed the Decathlon. I covered for you.”

“Ned, listen to me!”

“Gimme the phone.” Seren grabbed it right out of Peter’s hands.

“Listen here Ned if you don’t listen to us I’ll personally send you to your grave. You hear me!” 

“Uhm…” Liz’s voice answered. Seren’s mouth closed. Peter’s face looked like he swallowed a frog. He grabbed the phone quickly from him.

“Oh, hey, Liz.”

Peter jumps from the bus, tumbles on his back, and starts running.

“Please put Ned back on the phone.”

“You should tell her how you feel.” Seren tells him.

Peter tries to put a word in edgewise but Liz ignores him and talks on.  
“You freak! You are so lucky we won. You know, I want to be mad, but I’m more worried. Like, what is going on with you?”

Now at the Lincoln Memorial, Peter is running towards the Washington Monument.  
“Liz, I have to talk to Ned. It’s really important!”

“Miss, all items on the belt, please.”

“Liz, there’s something in Ned’s backpack! It’s really dangerous. Don’t let it go through an X-ray.”

Not hanging up, Liz puts Ned’s phone through the X-ray machine along with Ned’s backpack. Ned walks through the scanner, oblivious, and moves to collect his backpack. The X-ray scanner screen buzzes.

“Liz? Liz! Damn it.”

Peter keeps running, and the Washington Monument comes into view as he gets closer.

Ned puts on his bag. The students enter an elevator.

“Hey, Mr. Harrington, can I be the one to tell Peter he’s expelled?”

Outside the Washington Monument, Peter webs both of their backpacks to a tree.  
The elevator is steadily climbing upwards. The core in Ned’s backpack begins to glow.

“The Washington Monument is 555 feet, 5 and 1/8 inches tall. Notice how the marble and granite are cut around the stone.”The tour guide droned on.

The energy core erupts with light, breaking glass, and the tip of the monument cracks.  
Seren and Peter arrive at the base of the monument.

“Did you hear that?”

“No, no, no, no, no, no. Synergy, what’s going on up there?”

“The Chitauri core has detonated and caused severe structural damage to the elevator.”

The cat glasses provide Seren a view inside the monument, and it is shown that several people are gathered inside the elevator.  
“Oh, god.” Seren said.

“My friends are up there!” MJ pointed out.

“What? Uh... Don’t worry, ma’am. Everything’s gonna be okay. Excuse me, excuse me. Oh, my god, that’s tall.”Peter’s skin blanched.

Peter runs through the crowd, leaps onto the side of the monument, and crawls up.  
On the elevator, Ned drops his backpack. The small space is filled with smoke.

“Oh, my god. Look at the ceiling.”

A glowing, red crack cuts across the elevator ceiling.  
“Just stay calm, everyone.”

“Oh, we are all going to die here.” Abe panicked looking back and forth.

Michelle peers up at Peter. He’s climbing on the monument, and has gotten so high that he’s merely a dot seen from below.  
“Estimating 10 minutes before catastrophic failure.” 

Inside the elevator:  
“We're freakin' screwed.”  
“Okay guys, I know that was scary, but our safety systems are working.”

Seren is now panting.  
“The safety systems are completely failing.”

The tour guide drones on in order to calm the students.  
“We're very safe in here.”

Outside the Monument:  
“The occupants are in imminent mortal danger.”

“I'm going as fast as I can!” Seren said while increasing his speed surpassing Peter on the way up.

Peter pulls himself up with double strands of web.  
Park rangers open the doors to the elevator shaft. The tour guide opens a hatch in the ceiling of the car and looks out. Peter continues climbing.

Cindy is pulled out of the elevator.  
“Let's go. Give me your hand.”

“You now have 125 seconds until catastrophic failure.”

Seren’s hands clench a little.  
“What? Why?”

“Unexpected motion has caused the deterioration to escalate.”  
The glasses show the elevator. The park rangers rescuing the students are making the elevator move.

“Tell me. How do we get in there?”

“Activating reconnaissance drone.”  
The spike on Seren’s goggles detaches, and the cat-shaped robot flies up, over the monument.  
“Really, has that been there the whole time? That’s awesome.”

“Locating optimal entry point.”

The small drone finds a window.  
“Proceed to southwest window.”

“Peter, I'm on my way. Head towards the southwest window.”

Peter moves around the monument and continues climbing. Down below, people have started to gather to see what’s happening.

Inside, Abe peers down the long elevator shaft.  
Peter reaches the top of the monument. Pausing, he turns onto his back and clings to the cracked stone.

“Ah!” Peter screamed as Seren flew back around after inspecting the integrity of the monument.  
Cautiously, Peter peers over the edge to the ground far below.

“Okay. Oh, my god. Okay.”

He then takes panicky breaths and sticks to the wall.  
“What's wrong? We’re here at the southwest window. Why are you hesitating?”

“It’s fine. It’s just, I've just never been this high before.”

“Peter now is not the time to panic we gotta save them. Think of Ned and Liz.

Peter tries to shoo away the seagulls perched on the windowsill. Seren’s voice is calm and kind as he informs Peter.

“You have also not reinstalled your parachute, so a fall from this height would kill you if I wasn’t here.”

Peter moves on top of the windowsill and the seagulls fly away.  
“Perfect. Oh, my god.”

Peter kicks the window.  
“Why is it not breaking?”

“It's a four-inch ballistic glass. I’ll get it.”

Peter is just clinging onto the side of the monument as Seren is holding out his hands. Slowly he begins to clench them together slowly breaking the glass so Peter isn’t injured at all.  
Police helicopters approach, guns ready. Speakers boom as a police officer speaks out.

“This is D.C. Metro police. Identify yourself.”

“Our friends are in there! Our friends are in there! Stop!”

“Return to the ground immediately.”

Inside the elevator:  
“Okay, who's next?”

Liz grabs Mr. Harrington’s shoulder, preparing to climb up.  
“Me, it's my turn!”

Flash shoves Liz to get out first, and doesn’t give up the trophy.  
“Flash, seriously? What are you doing?”

“Come on.”

”Don't worry about the trophy.”

Flash climbs through the hatch in the ceiling of the elevator, and the car shakes.  
“Ah!”

Through the almost broken window, Peter is watching the students panic. Seren is still focusing on the window.  
Peter stands against the window as police helicopters hover around him. An officer is aiming his gun in Peter’s direction.

“Stand down! Return to the ground immediately!”

Peter is panting heavily, but he climbs to the top of the monument.  
“Return to the ground or we will open fire!”

The police officer follows Peter with the aim of his gun, but Peter disappears from his view to the other side of the monument.

“Ren we need this open now!” Peter screams.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Peter.” 

“Just do it!”

He’s having a mental struggle last time he unleashed his powers he ended up killing someone. Seren clenches his fists even harder and the window chips even more so and then finally the window shatters.

“Take my trophy!”

The car shakes again under Flash’s feet.

“This is your last chance!”

“Oh, I'm gonna die.”  
Peter swings in, and the roof of the elevator is ripped off. The elevator starts falling. Peter slides in toward the elevator shaft.

“Ahh!” The whole elevator screamed.  
Seren holds the elevator in his telekinetic grip then braces his feet against the doors to the shaft. Liz, Ned and Mr. Harrington are jostled in the elevator as it is stopped.

“I did it! Whoa!”he marveled at. The tourists are so shocked at seeing Psycat that they’re all surrounding him Peter is holding onto the elevator as well. The doors break loose, and Peter falls after the plummeting elevator. It catches on a beam and Peter falls in through the ceiling on his back. The impact breaks off a wheel and the car starts to drop again. Peter shoots the web through the hole in the ceiling, stopping the elevator’s descent. Hanging upside down with his feet braced against the ceiling of the elevator. Peter grabs on to the strand of web, and tries to make his voice sound different as he helps his friends calm down.

“Ahem. Hey, how you doing? Don't worry about it. I got you.”

“Yes! Yes!”  
Ned swings his fist in joy and relief, making the whole elevator wobble.  
“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, big guy, quit moving around.”

“Sorry, sir. So sorry.”

Outside, a fire truck and an ambulance arrive.  
“Let's go, let's go!”

With his web attached to the ceiling high above, Peter slowly pulls the elevator up the shaft. They reach an upper floor.

“Okay, okay.”

“Mr. Harrington, go. Ned, come on.”

“Alright. This is your stop.”

“Come on, Liz.”

The metal elevator ceiling starts to bend under Peter’s feet.  
“Go, go, go. Everybody out! Move it, people. Move it, move it!”

“Are you sure it’s safe?”  
Liz reaches out, but before she can hold Mr. Harrington’s outstretched hand, the ceiling snaps.  
“Liz!”

Seren grabs Liz as the elevator falls. She is dangling in the air.  
“You’re okay. You’re okay.”

Seren lifts his arms up, and she gets lifted up into his arms. He’s holding her bridal style while Peter is with the other students calming them down.  
“Okay.”

His web starts to snap as he helps Liz to safety.  
“Oh, my god. Good, good.”

“Come on up. Come on, you guys, stay back. Come on in. Come on in.”

“So, uh, is everyone okay?”

Liz nods.  
“This is your chance, Peter. Kiss her.”Seren whispered into his comms.

Liz and Peter hold a look. The web snaps, and Peter drops. The students, the teacher, and the park rangers look down the elevator shaft going after Peter as he falls.

“Thank you.” Mr. Harrington yelled down.

Flash peers down the shaft.  
“Are you really friends with Peter Parker?”

The students turn and look at Psycat as he gives an awkward grin and launches himself out of the broken window. They all slowly blinked looking at him flying away.

“Date me!” Flash screamed out of the window.

In Vulture’s warehouse, Schultz tries out the shocker gauntlet. He can move a whole van with the force of his punch. Mason sits at his work table, clutching his work when the table wobbles.

“I can finish the next order, but without any new materials from that truck...”

“Ugh, damn it. We still have enough to do the Gargan deal though, right?”

“Yeah, but then that's it.”

Perching on the table, Vulture strokes his chin.  
“Oh, maybe it is time that I built the high-altitude seal.”

“Would you shut up about that?”

“It's only one job.”

“No.”

Schultz stands nearby.

“Eight years, not a word from the Feds, nothing from those Halloween-costume-wearing bozos up there in Stark tower. And then all of a sudden, a fag in pink lined tights and this little bastard in red tights shows up and he thinks he can tear down everything I've built. Really?”  
Vulture shrugs.

“I’m gonna find them. I'm gonna kill them...”

“I found them.”

On TV, the news shows Spider-Man and Psycat at the Washington Monument. The headline says, “Cat Man and Sidekick Climbs Washington Monument.”

“Psycat and Spider-Man swooped in, heroically saving an Academic Decathlon team from Queens. The identity of the masked heroes is still unknown.”

Vulture’s expression is unreadable and then turns into a sick twisted grin as he studies the screen.

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hit 100 hits!!! I'm so thankful you guys. Thank you so much for reading this story I almost never posted it because I was stuck on what I wanted to do. I hope all you have a happy holiday looking to update around the 30th or even have a new years update.


	8. Homecoming: Chapter 8

At night, the students’ families meet them by the school bus. Liz’s mother hugs Liz.  
“Mom.”

“It’s okay. Alright.”

“Seren?”

Felicity runs to Seren and embraces him.  
“Come here, come here. Oh, my god.”She’s playing the part so well. She knows exactly where he was and what he was doing.

At school, the student news plays on a TV in the hall.  
“This past weekend, Midtown's Academic Decathlon team defeated the country's best to win the national championship. Later that day, they also defeated death.”

“Explosion. Sally’s scream. Flash’s scream. Everybody screamin'.”Abe yelled into the mic.

“There were purple lasers and smoke everywhere, It was...” Charles excitedly told the viewers.

A cat emoji appears over Charles’ mouth and a beep is inserted as he swears.  
“...just like a Bon Jovi concert.”

“As you know, we made it out alive, and that's the important thing. I couldn't bear to lose a student on a school trip. Not again.”Mr. Harrington says.

The camera amateurishly zooms in on Mr. Harrington’s face.  
“Thankfully, no one was seriously injured, thanks to the Psycat.”

“Thank you, Psycat.” Jason and Betty simultaneously said awkwardly.

“Up next: The Psycat mania is sweeping the school. How can you show your catty spirit?”

Seren grins as he walks past the TV showing the student news. A few students are standing around the TV to watch the news. As Seren cheerfully enters another hall, Ned and Peter both join him.

“Dude, dude, dude, dude. What is it like being famous when nobody knows it's you?”

“Crazy, dude.”

“It’s crazy. Should we tell everyone?”

“No.” both Seren and Peter replied. Sharing a confused look between each other.

“Should I tell everyone?”

“No, didn’t you hear me the first time?” Seren snapped out as Ned threw his arms up.

“Okay, come on, we'll be late to class.”

“We’re not going to class.”

“You both are already in so much trouble for ditching the Decathlon.”

“Ned, listen, We figured it out, right? The wing suit guy is stealing from Damage Control. And what he takes from Damage Control, that’s how he builds the weapons. So all Peter and I gotta do is catch him.”

“But we have a Spanish quiz.”

“Ned, we’re probably never gonna come back here. Mr. Stark is moving the Avengers upstate, so when we bring this guy in-.”Peter chimed in

“Dude, you two wanna be a high school dropouts?”

“We are so far beyond high school right now.” Seren flipped his medium length pink hair.

“Gwynn, Parker, my office.” Principal Morita gestured them over to her.

At detention. A video is playing, featuring Captain America. He pulls up a chair and sits.  
“So... You got detention. You screwed up.”Capt said.

Peter sighs and bites his lip in frustration.  
“You know what you did was wrong. The question is, how are you gonna make things right? Maybe you were trying to be cool. But take it from a guy who's been frozen for 65 years, the only way to really be cool is to follow the rules.”

We see the classroom is sparsely filled with students. Michelle is sitting in a seat behind Seren. Peter sighs again and stands up forcefully.

“We all know what's right. We all know what's wrong. Next time those turkeys try to convince you of something you know is wrong...”

Peter gets up and marches out past Michelle. Coach Wilson is slouching at a desk. Seren soon follows him out.  
“Hey, where you two going? Get back here.”The coach said indifferently.

“Just think to yourself, what would Captain America do?” Capt finished off.

“Why are you even here? You don't even have detention.”

“Oh, I know. I just like coming here to sketch people in crisis.”MJ said finishing her sketch.

Michelle holds up a sketch depicting Coach Wilson.  
“Heh. It's you.”

“So your body's changing. Believe me, I know how that feels.”

In the empty hallway, Peter lifts a row of lockers off the ground, revealing a hidden space beneath. He grabs a bottle of web fluid and lowers the lockers. Peter throws the bottle up in the air and catches it again. Seren and Peter both rush home to their respective homes.

Arriving home, Seren peeks in the front door.  
“Mom?”

He checks the living room, which looks empty.

We are now inside Seren's bedroom. Seren is wearing normal clothes over his suit and lounging in his chair.

“Hey, Synergy. What's up?”

“Hey, Seren. How was your Spanish quiz?”

“Listen, I was wondering if you could help us. I'm trying to figure out who the guys under the bridge were that night, but I mean, I can only kind of remember part of a license plate.”

“I can run facial recognition on the footage of that encounter.”

A string of data appears in front of Seren’s eyes.  
“Footage?” Seren smiled cutting eyes to Peter.

“Yes, Seren. I record everything you see.”

“Everything?”

“Everything.”

“Like all the time?”

“It's called the Baby Monitor Protocol.”

Seren throws away his pen in irritation.  
“Yeah, of course it is. Stark got me again. Um, yeah, just roll it back to last Friday.”

“With pleasure.”

Synergy shows footage of Seren dancing around to his own version of Bette Davis Eyes in front of a mirror in his room.

“His hair is Harlow gold.” He whips his hair and starts strutting around his room. “His lips a sweet surprise.” He says while puckering his lips to the mirror.

“His hands are never cold.” He jumps onto his bed and kneels facing the mirror. “He’s got Bette Davis Eyes.” The Seren in the footage winks.

“No, no, no. No, no, no. This is just me messing around oh my god. Go later in the day, later in the day.”

Synergy fast-forwards the video.  
“Just look him in the eye and simply shout” Seren sings jumping off his bed.“Enough is enough I can't go on, I can't go on no more no Enough is enough”

Seren is singing his heart out to Enough is Enough by Donna Summers and Barbara Streisand, holding a hair brush in his hand.

“No, no, no, no, no, no. That's definitely... no. That's definitely not what we wanted to watch. Just...”He can’t keep his own face from clenching up in embarrassment.

“Your singing is pretty good Seren.”

“Fast-forward to the arms deal please.” Seren blushed already knowing it’s on tape forever.

Seren stands up. The footage shows three men from the arms deal that he was searching for.

“Okay. The two on the right, who are they?”

“Searching law enforcement databases. No records found for two of the individuals.”

“Nothing?”

“One individual identified. Aaron Davis, age 33. He has a criminal record and an address here in Queens.”

The spider suit displays the criminal record of Aaron Davis.  
“Let's pay him a visit. Too bad he’s working with the bad guys he’s kinda hot.”

“SEREN!” Peter slapped his arm.

“What?? he’s just my type.”

“What’s your type?”

“Men.”

In a parking building, the scruffy man from the weapons deal, Aaron Davis, carries groceries to his car. The cat drone follows him.

“Who’s gonna be interrogating him?” Seren asked Peter the both clearly stalking the guy from the ramp up to the next floor.

“Obviously me.” The both called out and they glared at each other.

“First one to win rock, paper, scissors will interrogate.”

“But it’s unfair because you can read my mind.”

“So?”

“Oh my god Ren what else should I expect from you.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Peter shot out the web to cover his mouth and glued his hand to the wall. 

As Aaron opens the trunk, Peter arrives in his spider man suit. He sticks Aaron’s hand to the trunk with the web. Annoyed, Aaron stares at the spider drone.

“Remember me?”

Peter speaks in a deep metallic voice. He approaches Aaron’s car, and Aaron seems taken aback.

“Uh, hey...” Aaron gave a look of confusion.

“I need information. You're gonna give it to me now.”

“All right, chill.”

“Come on!”

“What happened to your voice?”

“What do you mean, what happened to my voice?”

“I heard you by the bridge. I know what a girl sound like.”

“I'm not a girl! I'm a boy. I mean, I'm a... I'm a man. You must be thinking of my side kick.”

“I don't care what you are, a boy, a girl...”

“I'm not a girl! I'm a man. Come on, man. Look, who is selling these weapons? I need to know. Give me names or else.”

Seren rips off the web mask that was covering his mask and disintegrates the web on his hand. Fully enraged he bursts in and slams on the ground. Peter and Aaron both look at each other and then looks right at the angry cat man. With a quick flick Peter is flung away from Aaron wrapped in a pink mist of telekinetic energy. Seren stalks right up Aaron rips the webs off of his hand and he starts backing away from him as he slowly proceeds in intimidating him. 

“You know it’s been a hard couple days and all we wanna do is bust some criminals.” He said looking right up at the man. “So, if you don’t wanna talk how about I hold you up over a busy New York bridge and maybe we can play some frogger.” 

“Please kid you’re like 5’2 you’re not going to do anything.”

“I’m 5’6 you fuckin’ dick.” Seren grabs his shirt and starts to lift him off the ground. “Like I said, do you wanna do this the easy way?” He flies out of the empty parking lot and lands on the edge of a building. “Or the hard way either way you’re going down.”

“Don’t you got mind reading powers? Why intimidate me?”

“I can easily make that hurt two times worse. Did you ever had your brain ever picked apart one memory at a time? I can make you forget everything.” He raises him even farther off the ledge. “So start talking NOW!” he bellows out.

“Please, please just…” Aaron closes his eyes,“I’ll tell you everything just take me back to the car.”

He lands back in the parking lot with Peter coming out of the telekinetic grip. Seeing how shaken up Aaron he can only infer that he’s ready to talk.

“The other night, you displayed so much confidence with those evil weapons. It's pretty ballsy. I don't want those weapons in this neighborhood. I got a nephew who live here.”  
.  
“Who are these guys? What can you tell me about the guy with the wings?”

“Other than he's a psychopath dressed like a demon, nothing. I don't know who he is or where he is.”

Peter leans his head on Aaron’s car, and gives out a sigh.

“I do know where he's gonna be.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, this psycho dude I used to work with, he's supposed to be doing a deal with him.

“Yes! Yes. Thank-.”Peter got ahead of himself and starts to walk away happily, giggling. Seren is standing still looking at his friend with a bit of worry. He clearly never gave an instruction on where to go.

“Hey. Hey. Hey. I didn't tell you where. You don't have a location.”

“Right, of course. Yeah, my bad. Silly. Just...”

Embarrassed, Peter comes closer and leans on the car.

“Yeah. Where is it?”

“Can I give you some advice?”

“Hmm?” Peter leaned in closer.

“You got to get better at this part of the job. Not psychotic like your friend…”Seren looked at him with his claws out.

“I don't understand. I'm intimidating.”

Peter demonstrates his “intimidating” pose, crossing his arms.  
“Staten Island ferry, eleven.”

“Oh, that's soon. Hey, that's gonna dissolve in two hours.”

“What is?”

“This.” He said webbing his hand to his car.

“No, no, no, no. Come fix this.”

“Two hours. You deserve that.”

Peter walks away, stabbing a finger in Aaron’s direction.  
“I got ice cream in here.”

“You deserve that. You're a criminal. Bye, Mr. Criminal.”Peter webbed away.

“Here.” Seren telekinetically grabbed it and ripped it off.

“Don’t let that ice cream melt.”

At the Staten Island Ferry terminal, Seren lands onto a building roof with Peter swinging on it not long after. As the massive orange ferry pulls out of the dock, he takes a running leap and flies off to land on the hull.

“Why do you get the easy powers for landing."

“I’m just better in every way.” Seren smiled brightly.

He peeks through a window and sees passengers sitting inside.  
“Okay, Syn, activate Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode.”

“Sure thing.”

“He’s up front. Main deck.”

“I hate this guy.”

“It’s the guy from the bridge, right? Who’s that other guy?”

“Just keep me posted.”

“There’s no record of him in my criminal database. Incoming call from MJ Seren. Should I reroute to your heads-up display?”

“I can’t talk right now. I’ll call her back.”

He watches Toomes. The cat drone climbs onto his head.

“Hey, dronie, keep an eye on that guy. We can’t let anybody get away this time.”

The drone hovers by the window. Seren climbs flies to the ferry roof. He lays near the edge and peers down at four men on the front deck.

“Who’s the guy on the left?” Peter asked Karen.

“Mac Gargan. Extensive criminal record, including homicide. Would you like me to activate Insta Kill?”

“No, Karen, stop it with the Insta Kill already.”

Schultz approaches Gargan.  
“White pickup truck.”

Gargan nods to a slim man who walks away.  
“Dronie, scan the ship for a white pickup truck.”

The tiny drone scans the cargo under the deck and spots a pickup truck. It hovers over the truck and scans its contents. Toomes’ coworker gets out of the car and leads the slim man to the back.

“Oh, this is too perfect. We got the weapons, buyers, and sellers all in one place.”

“Incoming call from Tony Stark.”

“No, no, no. No, no, don’t answer.”

“Mr. Parker. Got a sec?”

“Uh, I’m actually at school.”

“Is Seren there?”

“Yea he is.”

“Nice work in D.C. you two really did a great job.”

“Okay.”

“My dad never really gave me a lot of support... And I’m just trying to break the cycle of shame.”

“Uh, I’m kind of in the middle of something right now.”

“Don’t cut me off when I’m complimenting you. Anyway, great things are about to-.”

The ferry horn blares.  
“What is that?”

“Uh, We’re at band practice.”

“That’s odd. Happy told me you two quit band six weeks ago. What’s up?”

“We really gotta go. Uh, end call.”

“Hey!” 

“I’ll take those!” Seren grabs the keys. “Yoink!”

He then leaps onto the deck.  
“Hey, guys. The illegal-weapons-deal-ferry was at 10:30. You missed it.”

He disarms two guys with telekinesis, kicks gargan, and slams him. Peter ducks from Schultz’s Shocker gauntlet, which gets caught in a gate.

“Cat man and Spider guy’s here.”

Toomes leaves his seat. Two thugs get up behind Peter.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast.”

Seren throws them both.  
“Are you guys okay? My bad. That was a little hard.”

He eyes Schultz, who is still struggling to free himself from Peter’s webs.  
“I gotta say the other guy was way better with that thing.”

He then reloads his web-shooter.  
“I’m honestly, I’m, I’m shocked.”

Peter shoots a web grenade behind him, attaching a thug to the wall with it. In the cargo hold, Seren bashes Toomes’ head against the truck. He then flies to Peter, who is standing yards away on deck. Suddenly, agents come out of nowhere and aim at Peter and Seren.

“Freeze! FBI!”

“Don’t move.”

“Get on the ground.”

“Wait, what do you mean, FBI?”

“The FBI is the Federal Bureau of Investigation.” Seren said with his hands up.

“I know what the FBI means asshole, but what are they doing here?”

A mechanical wing bursts out of the truck, making the agents turn to it. Toomes flies toward the deck in his vulture suit. Agents shoot at him.

“Get out of the way! Get out of the way!”Seren gestured with his hands.

Vulture fires a high-tech weapon, drags a car, and throws it to the agents.  
“Look out, look out, look out. Move, move, move!”

Vulture hits Peter, causing him to fall into the water. He then fires energy blasts at Seren which he held in the air and shot it back at him.  
“Get to the top deck. We’re getting out of here.”

Peter shoots his web at Schultz, but misses. He shoots the web at Vulture’s leg and pulls. Vulture hides behind his large metal wings that protects him from the gunfire, then shoots at the agents. Seren makes sure to protect them as well and shoots the blasts into the air. One blast hits an indoor seating area. Peter weighs Vulture with a car attached to his web. Dodging a blast, he leaps to the upper deck and shoots some more web. Hanging from Vulture’s suit, Peter swings over the water. The flying man fires at Peter but was intercepted by Seren. He swings back onto the deck. Vulture cuts the strands of the web with the blades of his wings. Peter shoots web at the barrel of Vulture’s high tech weapon.

“Activate Taser Web!” Peter yelled at Karen.

Electricity travels up the strand of the web and the weapon is yanked away from Vulture. On the deck, it bounces around wildly. Peter traps the weapon using lots of spiderweb.

“You’re messing with things you don’t understand.”

The weapon’s laser beam breaks up into multiple rays. The energy blast cuts through the upper seating area, narrowly missing frightened passengers. In the air, Vulture dodges the blasts as they shoot into the sky. Schultz sprints toward an upper deck, leaps into the air, and lands on Vulture’s back. The rays slice through the length of the ferry, then vanish. In the seating area, passengers move cautiously. In the cargo bay, jets of water start to split up the ferry.

“Oh, my god. What do we do? Syn, uh, give me an X-ray of the boat and target all the strongest points.”

“Peter get your x ray out and target them as well.”

Peter’s display highlights spots on the structure.  
“Web grenade. Web grenade.”

Shooting web, he leaps between the two sides of the ship.  
“Splitter web, go.”

Peter tumbles back and forth on the upper part of the ferry, connecting the ship with strands of web. He dodges flames as he travels down the length of the ferry. Peter fires several strands of web and once, and binds them together with another strand. Reaching the bow, he crouches on the edge of the roof. He eyes the two leaning halves of the ferry that are crisscrossed with spiderweb.

“Great job, Peter. Syn’s telling me that you’re 98 percent successful.”Seren said while subduing the lackies of Vulture.

“Ninety-eight?”

“Yeah, Spider-Man!”

The web strands begin to snap.  
“No, no, no, no!”

Water floods the cargo hold, pushing the cars forward. People cling to posts as the stream rushes past them. On the upper level, passengers slide down the floor of the leaning ferry. The gap widens as the web strands continue to snap. Seren leaps into the air.

“No!”

He holds both sides of the ferry in his grip. Arms outstretched, he is flying in between the two of them in back. And forcibly pull them together with a huge amount of tension in his arms. He has his veins popping and sweat all on his forehead. It’s working well from the amount of cheering coming from the ferry. Peter looks on in awe at how strong his telekinesis can be. Seren’s nose starts to bleed.  
"Look it's Psycat!"

Suddenly, the two sides start to move toward each other.  
“What the hell?” Peter yells.

Iron Man rises into view.  
“Hi, Spider-Man. Band practice, was it?”

“Psycat can you hold that a little while longer?”

“I don’t have all day!” Seren yells down from above

“Mr. Stark do you need any help with that?”

“I think you’ve done enough.”

Iron Man flies away. Peter climbs to the top platform of a mast and looks around. Smoke is pouring out from the massive vessel. Rescue boats and helicopters approach from all directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it actually took longer than normal to update. Sorry about that I just been doing so much with school. I'm at a point where I can update since I basically have no life after school. Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you guys had a great holiday and new years. We're almost done Homecoming and onto Infinity War.


	9. Homecoming: Chapter 9

Schultz is walking toward Vulture in the warehouse when he speaks out:  
“So that’s it. You’re just gonna run?”

“Feds were waiting for us. Now we’re on Iron Man’s radar? Yeah, I’m running. You should, too.”Schultz says packing up a bag.

“You know I can’t do that.”

“So now what?”

“Mason, can you get that high-altitude seal thing up and running in time?”

“Seriously? Yes. You will not regret this.”Mason runs to his computer.

“You in?” Toomes said to Schultz.

Schultz smiles faintly and lifts his eyebrows.

Helicopters are still flying around the ferry. Peter is perching on the edge of a building, sans mask, Seren is sitting down with a corndog from the Staten Island Ferry when Iron Man flies over to them.

“Previously on Peter Screws the Pooch: I tell you to stay away from this. Instead, you hacked a multimillion-dollar suit, so you could sneak around behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do.”

“Is everyone okay?”

“No thanks to you.”

“No thanks to me?”

Angered, Peter jumps off the edge and approaches Tony.  
“Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it. But you didn’t listen. None of this would’ve happened if you had just listened to me. If you even cared, you’d actually be here.”

The Iron Man suit opens, revealing Tony inside. He steps down from the suit and marches toward Peter, who backs off.  
“I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid.”

“I’m fifteen.”

“No, this is where you zip it, all right? The adult is talking. What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? ‘Cause that’s on you. And if you died, I feel like that’s on me. I don’t need that on my conscience.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes.”

Peter: I, I’m sorry.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it.”

“I understand. I just wanted to be like you.”

“And I wanted you to be better.” And with that Tony turns toward Seren

“Quick thinking there kid. I see that you’ve excelled from your time from with Professor Xavier. When I took you under my wing, I expected the worst.”Seren slumps his head at that.

“But, you showed me so much that I’m offering you a spot with us. The avengers we need someone like you.”

“When will we start?” 

“Okay, it’s not working out for him. I’m gonna need the suit back.”

“For how long?”

“Forever.”

Peter shakes his head with a shocked expression. Seren is slack jawed he can’t believe that he’s doing this to him.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s how it works.”

“No, no, no... Please, please, please...”

“Let’s have it.”

“You don’t understand. Please. This is all I have. I’m nothing without this suit.”

“If you’re nothing without this suit, then you shouldn’t have it. Okay? God, I sound like my dad.”

“I don’t have any other clothes.”

“Okay, we’ll sort that out. So, do you have an answer for joining?”Seren looked to the side with Peter he’s hanging his head down trying not to cry.

“I’m sorry, but it’s a no for me.” Shocking both guys Peter went slack jawed while Tony kept a stoic face.

“It’s just that we’re a team, but I can’t be there without him. He’s supported me since I’ve moved here. I did the same thing for him, and I can’t break something like that.”

Peter walks down the hallway of his apartment wearing pink Hello Kitty pajamas and an oversized NYC tourist T-shirt. Seren is walking with him in the same outfit hiding his suit he had underneath. They split at their doors and Seren walks into his home. His mom is sitting on the couch reading a french cuisine.

“Hey.”

Felicity inhales deeply and closes the book.

“You know you could’ve exposed who you were to that whole city. You know how you get when you exert too much of your telekinesis it gets way too much.

Seren walks to Felicity and hugs her.  
“He lost the suit. I can’t believe Stark did that to him.”

“Hun, what happened today is something that really shouldn’t’ve happened. A lot of people could’ve died if you weren’t there. But you could’ve killed everyone because you were there.”  
“I know that’s why I feel so drained. I feel like I caused this whole mess along with what happened in D.C. I just feel like a screw up and now my friend is out of a suit.”

“Hunny, you know that this is just the stress getting to you. Hero work is not for the faint of heart. Take it from me I know how it is and what it can do to the best of us.”The both move to sit down in the living room across from each other.

“The only person I could see loving the work and balance between both lives perfectly was your mother. That woman could do everything.”Felicity looked down and smiled at the ground.“She made me the woman that I am today reformed me from the ground up and vouched for me when no one would.”

“I miss maman.”

“I know I miss your mother too.”

“She was so kind and so compassionate. That woman was the best thing to ever happen to me. She made me a god damn good paren. Dealing with your bouts of telekinetic temper tantrums and all.”She shoved Seren lightly.

“So, how is Peter taking it?”

“Not fine at all.”

Through a window, we see Seren and Peter facing Principal Morita.  
“You two are good kids and you’re both smart kids. So just try to keep your head straight, okay?”

“Okay.” The both of them said in unison

“All right. Get out of here.”

They walk down the corridor. Tilt up to find a homecoming banner hanging from the ceiling.

Seren is resting his head on the desk at detention with Peter doing the same as well. He turns to find Michelle holding up a sketch of them both with a sad expression. Seren smirks and turns the other way.

We are now in French class. The clock is ticking. A hand holding a blue pen shoots into frame. It’s Seren.

“J'aime faire mes devoirs”  
“Très bon Monsieur Gwynn”

Seren and MJ finish their rough draft of their report in the band room. MJ hands Seren an apple, which Seren takes a bite out of it. They look over to see Peter and Ned building the lego death star. They both rolled their eyes and continued on proofreading their draft.

School bell rings. Seren walks out into an empty hallway and sees the boy from Liz’s party.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” The tall guy responded.

“I don’t think we ever properly introduced each other.”

“I don’t think we did.”

“I’m Seren.”

“I know I got your name from Liz.” The guy rubbed the back of his head with a faint blush on his face. “I’m Brett.”

Seren approaches Brett looking directly up at him.  
“Hey, look, I, uh... I just wanted to apologize about ditching you at the party. I really-.”

“It’s fine. Last week, that party really made me question who I was and I can’t help but thank you.”

“No, I, I just mean that... it wasn’t cool, especially...”he sighed.“because... I like you.”

“I know.” Brett smirked.

Seren stares at him, shocked.  
“You do?” Seren’s eyes widen.

“You’re terrible at keeping secrets.”

“Yeah, you’d be surprised.”

An awkward moment. They look at each other.  
“I got to get to class, but um, I’d say we should hang out, but I’m gonna be in detention for...”

“Uh-huh.”

“...ever, but um, I guess you already have a date to homecoming.”

“Actually, I was so busy planning it I never really got around to that part, so...”

Brett shakes and runs his hand through his short blonde hair.  
“Uh, do you want to go with me?”

“Yeah. Sure.”Brett smiles.

“Really? I mean, uh, great. Cool.”

“Cool.”

“I’m actually going that way too.” Brett walking side by side with Seren.

Carrying the hall pass, Seren walks past Brett. We see him turning to watch him go in the background. A huge grin breaks across his face.

In his apartment, he slides into the kitchen with a shark-like grin.

“Mom, I need your help.”

Felicity stares at him with a surprised expression. Seren picks out a dress shirt and tie, polishes his shoes, shakes his head in front of a mirror. Felicity prepares a pink ribbon boutonniere for him. Seren sprays his favorite perfume in the air to test it, then relaxes at the scent. Felicity ties Seren’s tie into a Windsor knot; overlooking his lopsided shirt collar, that is.

“Fix it.”

Seren is now fully dressed in a suit. Felicity teaches him how to dance, then straightens his clothes.

Felicity’s car comes to a stop in front of Brett’s house.  
“It’s game day. So, what’s the plan?”

“Open the door for him.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Tell him he looks nice, but not too much because that’s creepy.”

“Don’t be creepy.”

“No. And uh, when I dance with him, I’m putting my hands on his shoulders. I got this.”

Seren gets out of the car and leans into the car window.  
“Love you.”

“Bye.”

Seren walks up to the front door, pink boutonniere in hand, then rings the doorbell. He waits with a nervous look for the door to open. With Brett’s dad on the other side. Peter’s smile widens. 

“You must be Seren.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m Brett’s dad, but you can call me Adam. Put her there.”

They shake hands.  
“Hell of a grip. Come on in here. Come on.”

Adam drags Seren inside and closes the door. Seren follows Adam towards the kitchen. Suddenly:

“Hi, Seren. You look very handsome. Oh, I haven’t introduced myself my name is Danielle i’m Brett’s mother. It’s so great to see the boy who caught our’s eye. He can’t stop talking about you when he comes home. ” 

“Really?”

“You got his name, right?”

“Seren?”

“Seren.”

“Seren, Seren.”

Danielle chuckles and shakes her head.  
“I’m gonna go get Brett.”

“Okay.”

She walks out, leaving Seren with Adam. Adam starts to polish knives.  
“You all right, Ren? I can call you that right?”

“Yeah.”

“Because you look pale. You want something to drink? Like a bourbon or a scotch, or something like that?”

“Honestly I would but, I’m not old enough to drink.”

“That’s the right answer.”

Adam’s smile widens as he sees his son dressed in a dashing black tux with a matching pink vest.

“Wow.”

Seren turns in order to see Brett.  
“Wow, that’s my boy.”

“Please don’t embarrass me, Dad.”

“Doesn’t he, Ren?”  
Brett moves to stand next to Seren.  
“Yeah, you look really good.”

“Once again, that’s the right answer.”

“Is that a boutonniere?”

Staring at Brett, Seren smiles and hands the boutonniere.  
“Thanks.”

“Well, hey, I’m the driver, so, uh, let’s get this show on the road.” Brett said walking to the door.

“No, no, no, no, we have to take some pictures, babe. All right. Oh, right here. Perfect.”Danielle said grabbing her phone.

“Mommmmmm.” Brett whined.

“Okay. Come on, you guys. Seren, closer.”

Seren stands beside Brett.  
“Smile. There you go.”

Brett’s mother takes some more snaps. Seren puts on a happy grin for the photo, his eyes still glued on Adam. Brett and Danielle moved over to talk  
“Sir, thank you so much for letting him take me to the dance.”

“No, no, it’s not a big deal. My son really cares about you Seren. You know what will happen if my son doesn’t have a great night huh?”Adam cracks his fists as Seren gulped.

“I’m just kidding. I’m not gonna put that pressure on you.”

Brett goes to his mother to check the photos.  
“He’s always doing that to anyone interested in his boy.”

“Last time the guy ran and dissappeared forever.”

“Have fun.” The parents said at the front door with Brett leading Seren out to the car.

Brett runs back to hugs his parents.  
“Thank you.”

“Please be neat and wrap your meat.” Danielle screamed from the front porch.

“Mom!” Brett yelled as Seren was sitting in the car with a flushed face.

Brett backs out of the driveway and starts speeding down the street to get away from his parents before they could do anything more embarrassing that that. They both roll down their windows and Seren’s pink hair is whipping in the wind. Brett’s bangs are looking shook right now, but it still doesn’t change that he’s still attractive. Seren looks at his side profile and wonders how he bagged a man for the dance like that.

“You know I never thought I would ever have someone who’s like me at the dance. None the less going with me.”

“Aww, Brett you really know how to compliment a man. I’m enjoying it your parents were hilarious. I wish I could have something like that.”

“Babe, they were so embarrassing tonight usually they are pretty layed back especially with a girl. Guess they showed their true selves tonight.”Brett blushed when he realized what he called Seren. Seren was very red as well it was ridiculous. Not only does he have a great family, he jumps right into calling each other nicknames. Nothing turns Seren on than a guy who knows what he’s doing.

Soon enough the boys get into the parking lot of the school. Students all around the front waiting to get out, smoking, or just hanging out in the front. Once the teacher directed Brett into the empty area of the parking lot. Brett got out first quickly shutting his door to move over to Seren’s side to open the door. Seren smiled brightly at him and let him guide him to the line. MJ turns to see him walking arm and arm with Brett. She let’s a rare smile as she walks into the school.

Peter is the next to arrive the back of the car with Liz. Apparently, Liz’s dad is driving the both of them. Peter looks super nervous in the back and Liz is just checking her makeup in her phone. Seren giving him the side eye decides to check into his mind to make sure he’s alright. He stares with intent looking at Peter.

“I can’t believe Toomes is Vulture. Holy shiz I’m in so much trouble.”Peter sweats out in his mind.

“Peter…”

“Seren!”

“I’m here are you sure that’s him?”

“One hundred percent he’s been giving me the eye ever since I met him at the front door.”

“It’s funny for being Liz’s friend I never met her dad once.”

“Oh… is it funny? This man is one step from breaking my fudging face in and you’re worried about never meeting the criminal.

“Sorry. I’ll help you.”

“Oh my god! Liz, you look so beautiful!”Seren screams out from seeing her walking out of the car.

“Thank you so much Ren!” she hugs him over all of the noise.

“Is that Mr. Toomes? I didn’t know your dad was so… powerful looking.”He eyed Toomes as he looked at him.

“Ew, Ren can you not thirst over my dad in front of me. Do whatever you want when I’m not around. Just please… not around me.”

“Try me bitch. You better not lay one hand on Peter, or I’ll make your mind crash so fast the next thing you’ll be in the psych ward.”

Seren is making his hand glow behind everyone else as a threat to Toomes. Toomes’ eyes widen as the pink glow gets brighter as a high pitched whirling starts in his mind. Peter bolts out of the car as Toomes drives away. He cuts in front of everyone and catches up to his date. Still sweating bullets Peter and Liz walks down the hallway with Seren and Brett, all sounds muffled as if underwater. He stops and watches his friends through the glass doors. Party in full swing. Spotting him, Ned waves and Michelle gives Peter the finger. A beat, then Peter pulls open the door. Pop music and chattering instantly fill Peter’s ears. Sereb and Brett are close to Liz and she is dancing with some of her friends. She turns to Peter when he approaches. Seren can hear them as he dances backwards to listen to everything.

“Hey. What did he say to you?”

Peter just stares at Liz with an anxious look. Liz realizes that something is off.

“Gotta go. I’m, I’m sorry. You don’t deserve this.”

Peter hurries away, leaving Liz in the middle of the dance floor. Michelle watches him go, craning her neck. Seren sees him run off and takes an imaginary call. Taking his acting skills to a ten his eyes start to water.

“Babe, I need to go. My mom said my best friend just got into a car accident visiting me from Westchester.”

“Oh my god are you alright. You need to go I can hold it down here. I can hang out for a while once you get everything situated. Maybe if you’re ok, we can go back to your place for some pizza and ice cream to cheer you up?”

“I would love that.” Seren stands on his toes to give Brett a kiss to last the night. He breaks it as Brett looks on awestruck.

“Thank you, babe.” He runs over in the same direction as Peter. His ass shaking as he runs. MJ is looking at him as he runs away walking towards a lovestruck Brett.

“You know, I hate to see him go but love to watch him leave.” MJ just cringes and slaps him on the back shaking him out of his stupor.

Peter rushes out through the hallway and unties his tie. He lifts a row of lockers with one hand, picks up his homemade Spider-Man suit from under it. Seren catches up behind him and manages to scare him. Now clad in his homemade Spider-Man suit, Peter exits the school. Seren is getting on his mask and has his whole suit off and shoves it into his locker. As Peter is about to round a school bus, someone shocks him from behind.

“He gave you a choice. You clearly chose wrong.”

“Ah, what the hell?”

“What’s with the crappy costume?”

The Shocker prepares his gauntlet for another shot. Seren flings him over a school bus. Peter searches for his web-shooter, which has fallen from the impact and is lying on the ground.

“My web-shooters...”

Peter runs to the web-shooter, but Schultz hits a school bus to attack Peter, then kicks the web-shooter away.  
“I wasn’t sure about this thing at first, but damn.”

Schultz hits Seren with the weapon, throwing him inside the bus. He spots chewed gums under a seat.  
“Ugh. Gross.”

Schultz punches the bus into the air. Seren tumbles as the vehicle lands upside down on the ground. Opening the door, Seren falls out. He slowly crawls to Peter’s web-shooter.

“Why did he send you here?”

“Guess you’ll never know.”

Suddenly, a strand of the web attaches itself to the Shocker gauntlet. Reveal Ned holding the web-shooter.  
“Nice shot!”

Peter pulls the web-shooter to himself and traps Schultz against the school bus with a web blast.  
“Yes! Ned, the guy with the wings is Liz’s dad.”

“What?”

“I know. Seren and I gotta tell Mr. Stark. Call Happy Hogan. He’s Mr. Stark’s head of security. And uh get a computer to track my phone for me.”

“Are you two gonna be okay?”

Peter jumps up onto a streetlight.  
“Hurry, we gotta catch him before he leaves town.”

Ned hurries toward the school building as Peter swings away.

Flash is driving his annoyed date to the homecoming dance.  
“I’m sorry about dinner, but I know when branzino’s fresh, and that was not fresh, okay? So...”

Flash screams as Peter and Seren land on the bonnet of his car.  
“Flash, I need your car and your phone.” Seren demanded in a deeper tone.

“Uh, sir, technically, this is my dad’s car, sir. So I can’t...”

“Now!”

Flash watches the Psycat drive away in his car with Spider-Man in the passenger’s seat and hit a row of bikes. He whimpers.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're one chapter away from finishing Spider-Man: Homecoming. Y'all I can't believe I actually got done a damn part of a story I usually never do. Once again I'm thankful for all of the readers and the kudos I've gotten it means a lot. Definitely will finish up Homecoming by next week.


	10. Homecoming Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale of Spider Man: Homecoming

Peter makes a call to Ned watching Seren drive quick but safely. Ned takes it in the library, between rows of computers.

“Hello, Ned? Hey, hey, hey, hey, can you hear us?”

“Go for Ned.”

“Ned, I need you to track my phone for us.”

“Yeah, but where is it?”

Peter's phone lights up in the backseat of Toomes’ car. Toomes is unaware. Ned tracks the signal.

“Genius move. Okay, he just passed the GameStop on Jackson Avenue.”

“Hey, where are the headlights on this thing? We’re in Flash’s car.”Seren says flicking random things near the steering wheel.

Ned rolls his chair to another computer.  
“I’ll pull the specs.”

“You two stole Flash’s car. That’s badass.”

“Yeah, it’s awesome. It’s awe... Whoa!”

Seren nearly crashes into other cars. He runs over a newspaper dispensary.  
“Who put that there.”

Are you two… are you okay?”

“I’ve never really driven that much. Only with my mom in parking lots. I even have my permit. This is a huge step up...”

A car nearly hits them, Seren screams.  
“Hey, have you gotten through to Happy yet?”

“Yeah. I’m working on it. I just gotta backdoor the phone system.”

Ned rapidly types, then twirls in his chair.  
“Guy in the chair.”

Toomes checks his watch and heads to an old Brooklyn factory warehouse.

Happy pops up on Ned’s computer screen.  
“Takeoff in nine minutes. (to Ned) Hello? Hello? Who is this?”

“Uh... Mr. Happy, it’s Ned.”

“Who?”

“I’m an associate of Seren Gwynn and Peter Parker. Got something very important to tell you-”

“You gotta be shitting me.” Happy groaned out.

Happy’s screen goes off.  
“Damn.”

“Hey, Ned, how we coming on with those headlights?” Seren yelled into the phone.

“Uh... Round knob to the left of the steering wheel, turn clockwise.”

“Left. Okay. Okay, perfect. So where’s Peter’s phone now?”

“Um... He stopped in an old industrial park in Brooklyn.”

“What? That makes no sense. I thought he said he was going out of town!”Peter yelled out.

The car is a literal hazard as it drives down the road.  
“Weird. Oh, I reached Mr. Happy. Don’t think he likes you, by the way Peter. It sounded like he was catching a flight. He said something about taking off in nine minutes.”

“What?”

“He was surrounded by a bunch of boxes.”

“Boxes? It’s moving day. It’s moving day! It’s moving day! He’s gonna rob that plane! I gotta stop him!”

Inside Avengers Tower, Happy is talking on the phone, checking Tony’s belongings.  
“All right wheels up in eight minutes. We just got to load Tony’s old Hulkbuster armor, prototype for Cap’s new shield, and the Meging... the Meg... the... Thor’s magic belt.”

Seren drives down an empty road at a high speed.  
“Okay, slow down. You’re getting close. It’s on your right.”

“What?”

“Turn right! Turn right!”

Seren swipes his hand to make a sharp turn. The car crashes into a streetlight and is almost overturned. It slides down the road on its side, then finally screeches to a stop.

“Seren, Peter, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just keep trying to get through to Happy.”

Seren jumps out of the car.

“It’s been an honor, Psycat.”

Suddenly, the lights come on. Reveal Ms. Warren standing behind Ned.  
“What are you doing here? There’s a dance.”

“Uh...”

Ned hurriedly closes his laptop.  
“I’m... looking... at... porn.”

We see a small window in the ceiling open. Peter hangs from his web and slowly descends into the building. Seren ascends following Peter through the small window. The room is filled with computers and gadgets. Monitors showing Avengers Tower and the blueprint of Stark’s plane. Seren spots Toomes’s wing suit and goes deeper inside.

“Hey! Surprised?”

“Oh, hey, Ser. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“It’s over. We’ve got you.”

“You know, I gotta tell you, Ser, I really, really admire your grit. I see why Liz has you as a friend. I do. When you first came to the house, I wasn’t sure. I thought, “Really?” But I get it now.”

“How could you do this to her?”

“To her? I’m not doing anything to her, Pete. I’m doing this for her.”

“Huh, yeah.”

Peter shoots his web and glues Toomes’s left hand against the desk.  
“Peter, you’re young. You don’t understand how the world works.”

“Yeah, but I understand that selling weapons to criminals is wrong.” Seren jumped in.

“How do you think your buddy Stark paid for that tower? Or any of his little toys? Those people, Ser, those people up there, the rich and the powerful, they do whatever they want. Guys like us, like you, me and even Peter, they don’t care about us. We build their roads and fight all their wars and everything, but they don’t care about us. We have to pick up after ‘em. We have to eat their table scraps. That’s how it is. I know you know what I’m talking about, Seren.”

“Why are you telling the both of us this?”

“Because I want you to understand. And... I needed a little time to get her airborne.”  
Toomes takes a folding knife out of his pocket. Toomes’s wing suit flies out from behind Seren’s back, which he avoids. In the confusion of the moment, Toomes cuts free from the web. The wing suit continues attacking the both of them, but they avoid it with quick movements.

“I’m sorry, you two.”

“What are you talking about? That thing hasn’t even touched the both of us yet.”

“True. Then again, wasn’t really trying to.”

He realizes that the wing suit wasn’t attacking him; instead, it was chopping down the pillars. The building collapses, its wreckage raining down on the both of them and burying them. Toomes picks up a walkie-talkie.

“Chief, they’re powering up engines.”

“Okay.”

“Come on, come on, come on.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Toomes rolls his eyes.

Toomes takes one last look of the pile of debris covering both teens, then walks away. He pauses to stare at the Avengers Tower. His wing suit attaches itself on his back.

The plane is about to take off from the Avengers Tower. Happy walks away from it.

We hear grunts and cries. Revealing Seren and Peter under the debris, still alive. Peter panics and takes off his mask.  
“Oh, god. Okay, ready?”

He struggles to get up but fails.

“Jesus Peter, I feel like you don’t even know me.” Seren closes his eyes as pink wisps fly out of his hands and mind. The surround debris that is currently crushing our two heroes in training are lifted off of them.  
Peter takes a moment to catch his breath and looks down at his reflection on a puddle. Seren is stretching his arms out and then cracked his neck. They both are making sure nothing is at the most sprained. Scanning each other of any internal bleeding with their own suits. Seren spots Toomes perching on top of a stripped billboard.

The plane takes off from Avengers Tower. Mason is sitting in a control room.  
“Launch for intercept. Green light. Green light.”

“Oh, yeah.”

Toomes spreads his wings and prepares for takeoff. Peter shoots his web and swings onto the billboard, but narrowly misses Toomes, who flies away but Seren intercepts him with telekinetic throw. Peter shoots his web directly at Toomes. Seren flies closely behind to make sure Peter doesn’t fall to his death in the New York sky.

“Retro-reflective panels engaged.”

The outer panels of the plane light up and mirror the New York City. Toomes goes after the plane.

“Got a visual on the plane, feeling a little resistance.”

“It’s probably just a drag on the new turbines.”

He checks behind him but misses Seren, who is flying low behind Peter who is attached from the web attached to Toomes’ back.

“Ah! Whoa!”Peter yells out.

As Toomes goes higher and higher up, the night view of New York City gets smaller and smaller under their feet.

“Look out for the cloaking cameras. Stay in the blind spots.”Mason said while inspecting the cameras through Toomes’ glasses.

Toomes flies to the bottom of the plane and holds on. The two teen heroes move closer to the plane Seren hides gracefully while Peter bumps into the plane a few times, but manages to grab onto it.

“Oh, my god! Oh, my god!”

“Deploy the high-altitude vacuum seal.”

“This better work, Mason.”

The wing suit wraps around Toomes like a shell.  
“Trust me, boss. Even one of those boxes and we are set for life.”

“Yeah.”

Toomes puts the matter phase shifter on the plane, creating a small rectangular window, and moves inside. The boys both try following Toomes, but lose his grip and almost falls off the plane.  
“Hey! Ah! Whew.”

“You have thirty seconds to get to the cockpit and override their security.”

Toomes walks to the front and rips out the door. The cockpit is empty. There is a blown-up image of Seren levitating on the side of the plane with Peter crawled close by. They must have been caught the cloaking cameras. He approaches the wing suit and tries to open it. Toomes connects a device to the plane.

“Cloning transponder signal.”

“Launching decoy drone.”

A small drone is launched out from the wing suit, startling Peter.  
“Entering new coordinates.”

Toomes manipulates the cockpit dashboard, piloting the plane off track.

A computer monitor displays the flight course in Avengers Tower.  
“Good, so it’s on its way?” Happy said.

“Yes, sir, right on course.”

“Okay, thank you. All right.”

The tech takes the laptop and leaves the almost-empty room.

Seren is still struggling to open the wing suit. Inside the plane, Toomes finds the boxes and takes off his mask.

“Bingo.”

Toomes opens one box after another. Rows and rows of Chitauri guns, arc reactors, etc. He takes out an Iron Man mask and throws it on the floor. Seren throws Toomes’s wing suit and pushes it aside a bit. The air pressure inside the cabin drops, activating the alarm. Toomes checks an external monitor and realizes they both followed him. He growls in anger.  
Toomes comes out and puts on his wing suit. Peter tries hanging onto the airplane.

“Just a typical homecoming on the outside of an invisible jet... Fighting my best friend’s dad with a twink.”

“What’s a twink?” Peter asked.

“Nevermind… straight people” Seren mumbled.

Toomes comes at them and takes out panels right above both of their head. Peter shoots his web at Toomes. Peter is now suspended in air, one hand holding onto the web sticking to the plane, another hand holding onto the web glued to Toomes. The webs snap off and Peter is sucked in towards the engines.

“Oh, god!”

Seren quickly throws a quick punch at Toomes before stalling the propeller blades. Holding with one hand he’s throwing a telekinetic shield around them both for Peter to gain his footing back and stand up. Just for good measure he flings his webs in it to hold it for Seren.

“Whew. I can’t believe that worked. For a second you could’ve been a spidey smoothie”

Suddenly, the propeller falls off. Seren avoids the crisis by holding the propeller in the air. Toomes flies back and attacks Peter. Peter avoids them, but Toomes keeps coming at him. The impact sets one of the engines on fire. Peter clings onto the side of the engine with a thin strand of web.

“Chief, chief, they’re losing altitude. Get out of there.”

“I’m not going home empty-handed.”

Toomes sets to break open the ceiling of the plane. Still hanging from the engine, Peter sees the plane flying straight at the city.  
“Oh, my god. Seren can you do something to stop it?”

“On it!”

Seren flies faster than the plane falling to gain some distance from it. Feeling the muscles tense in his arms and he tries to slow it down with his telekinesis but that proves to be a problem. While it does help as a temporary solution. It doesn’t help that Toomes is throwing debris and grenades from the plane. The best he can do is direct the plane away from the city. Seren telekinetically moves the right wing of the plane and shifts it to change the plane’s direction. He’s snagged right onto the plane where Peter is holding onto it with his life. On the streets, passersby watch the plane flying overhead. Toomes tears open the ceiling and holds a box in his claws.

“Get out of there! What are you doing?”Mason called from Toomes’ earpiece

Seren continues struggling with the plane.  
“Please turn! Please turn!”

The plane narrowly misses crashing into the city and heads toward Coney Island. Instead of escaping, Toomes tries holding onto a box.

Happy, sitting comfortably in a chair, jumps up. He looks out and sees Tony’s plane flying straight at Coney Island.

The plane hits a ride and crash-lands on the beach of Coney Island. Seren loses hold of the plane and rolls down the beach with Peter following as well. Everything is consumed in smoke and flames. They both slowly get up and takes off their masks. Seren’s ears are ringing. He has just staggered up to his feet when, suddenly, Toomes flies toward him and attacks him. Sparks fly from Toomes’s wings; it is clear he has suffered some serious damage, too.

“Hey, Catfag.”

Toomes continues attacking Seren. Seren retaliates with an telekinetic push, but misses and gets pinned to the ground like a bird of prey. He screams as Toomes grabs him tightly with his claws and rains down punches at him. When Seren grabs Toomes’s fist to prevent another blow, Toomes flies up and lets go of him. Seren avoids serious injury by pushing himself out of the way and flying up towards Toomes, but Toomes cuts him off and throws him to the ground. He then slams Peter into the ground a few times. Seren flips onto his back in a sluggish way, then looks up at Toomes, who picks him up by the neck of his cat suit like a mother cat trying to take her kid away. Toomes is holding Peter on the ground there, studying his limp body, when he spots a crate.

“Bingo.” Toomes lets go of Seren and lifts his foot of Peter, takes his goggles off, and grabs the crateful of arc reactors. Sparks rain down from his wing suit when he tries to lift the crate, but Toomes does not stop.

“Your wing suit. Your wing suit’s gonna explode!”

Lifting his weary arm, Seren shoots his pink wisps at the crate and pulls with all his might. A tug of war ensues. Peter joins in the tug of war groggily.

“Time to go home, Ren. I won’t injure you too bad. Still gotta make sure my daughter can see her favorite.”

“I’m trying to save you! And It’s already too late for that fuckhead.”

Toomes cuts the web with his wing and tries to fly off. Peter presses the button on his web shooter, but it doesn’t work. Seren loses hold on the crate his arms feeling weaker than they ever been. He looks up to see the wing suit failing and covers his head. Toomes drops to the ground along with his wing suit. An explosion consumes him.

“No…”

Seren struggles to get up but staggers anyways and runs into the flames. He spots Toomes and tries to lift the wing suit off him but screams as he makes contact with hot metal. However, he doesn’t give up. With one last use of his telekinesis he picks the wing suit up and chucks it, finds Toomes and carries him away from the flames. Seren lays Toomes down on the beach. Wheezing and coughing from the smoke, Toomes looks up at him, who returns his gaze.

The flames have died out a little. A search party is scouring the beach. Happy finds Toomes tied to a pile of crates with spiderweb. A note is attached beside him: “FOUND FLYING TOOMES GUY. PSYCAT AND SPIDER-MAN. P.S. SORRY ABOUT YOUR PLANE.” Happy raises his head and looks around as if searching for someone.  
Fire engines pass by the Cyclone. The boys are sitting on top of it. Seren closes his eyes, wounded and weary.

In the library, Mr. Harrington brings the Decathlon trophy to a table of students.

“Congratulations, Decathlon national champions.”

“Yeah!” The decathlon team yelled out while clapping.  
“I’m gonna have to put this back in the trophy case soon, but just for motivation right now at this practice. I’m a little ahead of the game, but we will need a new team captain next year. So I’m appointing Michelle.”

The students turn to MJ and clap. Seren is smirking with band aids on his face from some cuts he got from the fight.  
“Yeah! That’s my girl!”

“Uh, thank you. My friends call me M.J.,”

“I thought you didn’t have any friends.”

“I do.” MJ turns to Seren who looks with a knowing smirk. With the way she is she’s opening up to everyone more than before. Brett storms into their celebration and it’s MJ’s turn to smirk while Seren has an awestruck look on his face. Brett’s wearing his basketball uniform showing off his bulging arms. Seren bites his lip while looking at his arms. Turns out Seren did have a great night a couple days after Homecoming with his injuries healing faster than normal already. He met up with Brett who took him to his house without his parents breathing down their necks. They watched a couple movies, and Seren took it all the way giving Brett a blowjob for being so understanding. Clearly, that’s not all they did when Seren walked into school today with a limp in his step. MJ pointed it out immediately which led to two blushing virgins and a smart mouthing best friend hounding him all day.

“Go get your man. With the way you came back after homecoming I’m not surprised you’ll jump his bones at this second.”MJ nudges Seren who is clearly blushing like a tomato.

Seren’s cell phone vibrates. He picks the phone up and reads a message from an unknown number: “Go to the bathroom. Bring Peter with you too.”

“We... We gotta go. Babe I’ll see you after school.”Seren stood on his toes to give him a kiss and Brett leaned in and made it deeper. The people around them were a bit uncomfortable. But luckily they let up before it got even worse.

“Just as long as you remember to keep that ass tight.” He grasped it in his large hand. “We won’t have a problem.”

“Hey, where you going?”

Both of the boys freeze as they think of an excuse. Michelle stares at them, eyes filled with suspicion.

“What are you hiding, Peter?”

Peter’s lips open, but no sound comes out. Suddenly, a grin breaks out on Michelle’s face.  
“I’m just kidding. I don’t care. Bye. Seren use protection.”She turns towards the decathlon team.“All right, so we should run some drills.”

“Yeah.”

Michelle watches with curious eyes as the boys run to leave.

Seren and Peter round the corner and finds Happy waiting for the both of them in the bathroom.  
“Hey, Happy. What, uh... What are you doing here?”

“I really owe you both one. I don’t know what I would do without this job. I mean, before I met Tony-.”

A toilet flushes and cuts him off. They awkwardly stand there as Tiny McKeever comes out, washes his hands, wipes them, and leaves the bathroom, throwing a long, confused glance at them. Finally

“So, uh, how long you been here?”

“Long enough to be awkward. Boss wants to see you both.”

“Is he here too?” Seren whispers.

“In the toilet? No, he’s upstate.”

“Upstate? Like, upstate-upstate?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Inside Happy's car. Dashboard display says: “You may take your hands off the steering wheel.”  
“Look. It’s impressive, huh?”

Outside the window, we see the New Avengers Facility.

“They just finished remodeling the whole thing.”

Seren studies the facility with an awed expression. We see the reflection of a Quinjet taking off.

Inside the compound, Peter watches a Quinjet fly off with a huge grin.  
“You don’t see that every day.”

Tony approaches them.  
“Oh, there they are. How was the ride up?”

“Good.”

“Give me a minute with the kids.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I gotta talk to the kids.”

“I’ll be close behind.”

“How about a loose follow? All right? Boundaries are good.”

Tony playfully punches Peter in the shoulder, then puts an arm around him.  
“Sorry I took your suit. I mean, you had it coming. Actually, it turns out it was the perfect sort of tough-love moment that you needed, right? To urge you on, right? Wouldn’t you think? Don’t you think?”

“Yeah, yeah, I guess.”

“Let’s just say it was.”

Tony sighs and continues leading Peter towards a door.  
“Mr. Stark, I really-.”

“You screwed the pooch hard. Big time. But then you did the right thing. Took the dog to the free clinic, you raised the hybrid puppies... All right, not my best analogy. I was wrong about you. I think, with a little more mentoring, you could be a real asset to the team.”

“To the... To the team?”

“Yeah the both of you bring something to the team that we need. Anyway...”He points to the door.“There’s about fifty reporters behind that door. Real ones, not bloggers.”

He presses some buttons on his watch, and a secret compartment in the wall opens, revealing a brand new Psycat suit, the Iron cat suit and the Spider-Man suit, the Iron Spider Armor. Seren marveled at the new suit. Not only it came with a brand-new mask that looked exactly like his mom’s original. It kept his color scheme of black and pink. With full upgrades including Adamantium plating and bright neon pink slits down the sides of the abdominal area. He even made the retractable claws hot pink just to match his powers.

“When you’re both ready... Why don’t you try that on? And I’ll introduce the world to the newest official members of the Avengers: Psycat and Spider-Man.”

“I...” Was all Seren could say.

He chuckles, amazed.  
“Yeah. Give that a look.”

Seren continues admiring the Psycat 2.0 Armor.  
“So, after the press conference, Happy will show you two to your room, your new quarters.”

“Where’s Seren between? He’s next to Vision and Peter?”

“Yeah, Vision’s not big on doors.”

“It’s fun.”

“Or walls.”

“You’ll both fit right in.”

Peter hesitates for a moment, then turns to Tony.  
“Thank you, Mr. Stark. But I’m good.”

“You’re good? Good? How are you good?”

“Well, I mean, I’m... I’d rather just stay on the ground for a little while. Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Somebody’s got to look out for the little guy, right?”

Tony takes off his sunglasses and stares into Peter’s eyes.  
“You turning me down? You better think about this.”He points to the iron spider suit.“ Look at that. Look at me. Last chance, yes or no?”

“No.”

“Okay. It’s kind of a Springsteen-y, working class hero vibe that I dig. Uh, Happy will take you home. Yeah?”

“And for you Seren are you drop this opportunity?” Tony looks at him.

“Hell no.” Peter’s jaw drops. 

“What!” 

“Peter, I turned it down once. Me and you are totally different I was born this way. You weren’t I’m going to need to go to where I can fit in.”

“But what about school Ned and MJ?”

“You act like I’m dropping out. I’m just taking on something bigger that I need. I need to start showing my people aren’t dangerous at all.”

“Well then… Welcome to the Avengers Ren. Can I call you ren right?”

“Anyday Mr. Stark.”

“Please. Call me Tony.”

“Yeah.” Turning to Peter. “Mind waiting in the car? I need a minute.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. Ren, I’ll see you in school right?”

“I promise Peter.”

“Yes, Mr. Parker. Very well.”

Tony and Peter shake hands. Seren gives him a huge hug.  
“See you around.”

“Okay.”

Peter starts leaving with a spring in his step, but then slows to a stop and turns to Tony, who is putting the Iron Spider Armor away with a tap on his watch.  
“That was a test, right? There’s, uh, nobody back there?”

“Yes, you passed. All right, skedaddle there, young buck.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. Thank you.”

“Yeah, thank you.”

Peter walks away.  
“Told you he’s a good kid.”

Tony shrugs. A door behind him opens, revealing a room full of reporters. We can hear their excited murmurs. Pepper comes out with a somewhat frenzied, annoyed look when she realizes that Peter is not there but her eyes land on Seren and smiles.

“You got one of them. Hi honey I’m Pepper Potts.”

“Seren Gwynn. It’s nice to finally meet you Ma’am.”

“Please just call me Pepper.”

“Alright put on that suit real quick and you have an interview with the Press after we announce you in there.”

Seren nods his head as they walk in there. He stares at the Psycat suit with pride. He touches the suit and it reacts with his skin by jumping right onto his fingers and crawling up his arm. A bit startled but accepting it either way. Putting his hair into a bun he puts on the mask.

“You know I think I’m getting tired of keeping up this double life.” He puts on his mask as he hears.

“Please welcome the newest Avenger Psycat!” there’s a loud round of applause as he steps into the conference room. Walking straight to the podium he gives Tony and Pepper a handshake. 

“I wanted to say thank you Mr. Stark for giving me this opportunity to become an avenger and protect the world from evil.” Seren said confidently giving the cameras a smile.

“But not only am I here today for this. I wanted to get something off my chest.”He pauses before he continues. He’s thinking what he’s about to do over. “I’m tired of living this double life I should show you my true self.” He takes off his mask to an audible gasp.

“Hi, my name is Seren Gwynn, and I’m mutant and proud. I’ve been protecting New York for a while I’m the biological son of Black Cat and Pixie from the X-Men. And yes i’m gay too. I needed this as my closure I’m tired of living in shadows. I want a better day where mutants aren’t prosecuted for being who they are.”The reporters are slack jawed.

Back at Midtown Tech the decathlon team are in shock with Peter rejoining them. They stare at the screen seeing their classmates face at the Avengers Compound. Not only did they find out Psycat joined the Avengers but he’s a longtime peer with them at their school? Ned, Peter, MJ, and Brett are shocked.

“Wow.” They all exclaimed.

“I knew he was superhero by the way those hips moved on me.” Brett smirked.

“Ughhh.” They all groaned at Brett while MJ punched his arm.

“TMI lughead.”

Seren couldn’t stop smiling after the interview. It went so well and the reporters loved him. Pepper is showing him to his room right now.

“Here it is.” The door opened itself up.

He looks inside at the pink walled room and flat screen mounted on the wall. With a queen sized bed and walk in closet. Definitely bigger than his apartment room.

“Yea, I think I belong here.” Seren thought out as he fell on his bed.

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it I actually finished a part of this story y'all this is one of my biggest accomplishments usually I would drop by the second chapter and forget about it. It's actually gaining a bit more traction so I have to be consistent and with this virus closing my school I have 10x more time now. I'm hoping to get infinity war done as soon as possible for us to get into Stranger things season 1 because I have so much planned. I'm so thankful for all you and what you do for me. It brightens my day to see people leaving kudos or bookmarking the story. This one is for you guys. My longest chapter yet.


End file.
